


Under her mask

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Under her mask [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya knows, Alya plots Ladybug's reveal, Chat works with Alya, F/M, Ladybug loves Chat, Marinette and Nino are close friends, Nino knows, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has noticed Alya's subtle change, hanging out with Adrien more often, confiding in him. Nino is closer then ever, sharing her secret with excitement. Alya and Chat work together to get Ladybug's identity, for their own reasons. Marinette has conflicted feelings for two important boys, and Nino is the only one who she can talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the first time Marinette had noticed the change in her best friend. She’d become distant, hesitant, and an all-round stranger. Every time she would approach Adrien, with the blush and the stuttering, Marinette would see Alya frown momentarily before giving her a thumbs up. She didn’t know what had happened, she barely understood her friend these days.

Marinette sat at her desk, working away at a new design. It would be Alya’s birthday the following week, and she wanted to surprise her friend somehow. She’d decided on a ladybug inspired jacket, complete with a yoyo purse. She knew anyone would freak over Ladybug merchandise, let alone the only member of the official fan club and creator of the Ladyblog.

She sighed, tapping her pen briefly. Her thoughts kept swirling, wondering what was wrong with Alya. How could her best friend have changed so much, in such a short time span? She’d seemingly grown closer to Adrien, and it felt like they were drifting apart.

Marinette was lifted from her thoughts when she got a text, and she opened it immediately as she recognised the sound. She got a start when she read it was from Nino, two simple words: _LB Akuma_. Simple and confusing for anyone who didn’t know, but Marinette did. They had a code, and this was a very simple warning.

Immediately Marinette leapt from her desk, calling her sleeping Kwami to transform. Tikki hadn’t a moment to loose, before Ladybug was swinging towards the destruction. She got a glimpse of the wicked being and grimaced, spotting her partner already taunting the victim.

Ladybug swung her yoyo, effectively hitting the juice Akuma in the face. He spun around and through a bottle of what appeared to be orange juice towards her. Ladybug wasted no time moving away, swinging so she was above the Akuma. Chat Noir had spotted her and was sprinting to catch up to her. Ladybug glanced down at the Akuma, trying to figure out where the item could possibly be.

“It’s in his pocket, he has a juice card.” Chat Noir said, looking determinedly down at the victim. Ladybug noticed with horror the Juicer was nearing her two close friends, Alya and Nino, who were filming the whole event excitedly. Ladybug frowned.

“Lucky charm!” she called, glancing in surprise as she caught a lemon.

“What are you going to do, add flavour?” Chat teased, already leaping into the path of the Akuma and warding it away from the two civilians.

Ladybug frowned and spotted a large container of juice, which appeared to be feeding his spray gun. She grinned, leaping above and squeezed the acidic juices from the lemon into the fresh juice from the Akuma, distracting him momentarily. It was long enough, and Ladybug was able to reach into the pocket and pull out the paper, tearing it immediately in two.

She spared no time in cleansing the Akuma, before helping the young victim to his feet. She handed him back the juice card, to which he apologised profusely for his rash behaviour. Ladybug shook it off, before walking to her partner.

Chat Noir was beaming at her, looking very pleased as they did their customary fist bump. Ladybug smiled, looking up at the black cat she’d grown so familiar with. “Good work today.” She said, making him scratch the top of his head and look away.

Ladybug grinned, hopping backwards as Alya and Nino swarmed the two. Immediately the blogger fired rounds of questions, barely stopping to allow Ladybug time to answer them. She got flustered at some of them, and Ladybug was glad Chat Noir wasn’t there to answer them. Instead, he was talking to Nino briefly, Nino taking photos of said hero. Ladybug sighed, pressing a hand over her ear as her miraculous beeped, signalling her impending transformation. She glanced, over at Chat, who had heard the warning sounds.

“It’s alright, Ladybug. I’ll be seeing you soon, anyway.” Chat Noir winked, and Ladybug frowned.

She walked towards him, giving a flick of his bell, before a chuckle escaped her lips. “That would be too soon, my dearest black cat.”

Chat Noir had a look of astonishment on his face as she ran a hand along his chin smugly, before swinging away and leaving the poor cat on his own. Ladybug grinned and transformed at the balcony of her own home, catching the small Kwami as she flew out.

Tikki looked up at Marinette, her blue eyes begging for food. Marinette smiled and handed her a cookie, from a cookie jar she kept on the balcony for times like these. She found it was the last one and reminded herself to get some more later. She’d be needing them, Akuma attacks were getting more frequent and she wasn’t sure how they would cope without energy.

“That was good work, Marinette. You and Chat are getting so much better.” Tikki cheered, eating her cookie happily.

Said girl blushed, leaning over her balcony. She felt her phone vibrate and saw a smiley face from Nino, who she’d forgotten to check in with after the attack. Tikki looked at the message with faint interest. “It’s strange, don’t you think, that Nino knows and yet your best friend doesn’t?” she asked.

Marinette looked away, facing the park beside her house. “It’s not so simple, Tikki. Besides, you said yourself, no one is to know. Nino only found out because we were trapped and we ran out of time.” She sighed.

Tikki gave Marinette a reassuring pat on her neck, looking into her blue eyes. “She loves Ladybug, and she loves you. Knowing they’re the same would make her day.”

Marinette shook her head. “No, Tikki. I won’t risk her like that. If Hawkmoth got a hold of her and asked her who we were, I couldn’t risk her.”

“And you can risk Nino?” Tikki asked, giving her a sceptical look.

Marinette shook her head. “Of course not. But I don’t want anyone else to know. Besides, I didn’t choose for Nino to know. If Alya finds out, it’ll be by accident.” She said firmly.

Tikki shook her head slightly, and Marinette couldn’t help but feel the annoyance on the small Kwami, but she said nothing. She merely looked out and breathed with Marinette, finishing her cookie in silence. The pair were startled by the entrance of a certain dark haired boy, and Marinette was glad it was him. If it wasn’t, how was she to explain the small ladybug on her shoulder? Nino waved, walking to the edge of the balcony, a blush forming on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Ah, your parents let me in.” he said, looking over the railing at the grounds.

Marinette smiled. “It’s good to see you Nino, I had thought you’d be here sooner.”

“I would have, but Chat Noir is so fun to talk to, and he didn’t use his cataclysm so we were free to talk to him for a while. You know, he really does like you.” He stated randomly.

Marinette spun to stare at him openly. “Are you out of your mind? Nino, Chat Noir is my partner, and if we were _ever_ in a relationship, it would put him in danger. I couldn’t risk him like that.” She said, her voice softening.

Nino smirked. “Clearly, you have thought this through, which means you do have feelings for the poor boy.”

Marinette blushed, looking back over her balcony. “Well, it’s hard not to, he’s constantly flirting and he is one of my best friends. He’s the only one who knows what it’s like to be a miraculous holder, and it’s a shared trust.” She whispered, only for Nino’s ears.

He smiled, leaning over the balcony casually. His eyes were sparkling, and Marinette knew he was happy to just be able to share Marinette’s experiences. They’d known each other since primary, and to be able to talk freely like this was truly a gift.

“Personally, if Adrien hadn’t met you first, you’d be head over heels with Chat Noir.”

Marinette laughed, her cheeks flushing. “It’s a good thing I’m not, I wouldn’t be able to handle the flirting... or the fighting... I’m a giggling _mess_ around Adrien.”

Her friend smirked, a knowing look in his eyes. “Yes, I’ve noticed.”

Marinette blushed again, turning away from her friend in embarrassment. “It’s not like I can help it...”

“Yes, yes, he’s so amazing, I know, I am his friend.” Nino teased, and again Marinette darkened in colour.

Marinette looked at her watch briefly before jumping into action. “We’re going to be late!” she exclaimed, rushing down the ladder to her room. Nino followed casually after her, believing to have the time. Lunch still had some time left, but he knew she wanted to see Alya and Adrien before they went to their classes.

They reached their lockers where they met up with Adrien and Alya, who were both excitedly talking about the recent updates to the ladyblog. Marinette had completely forgotten to check, but she figured her best friend would catch her up to speed.

Sure enough, the moment they re-joined the group, Alya shoved a video into Marinette’s face, showing her an interview between Chat Noir and Alya. Clearly, the cat was loving the attention, with how he held himself and spoke with such confidence. Marinette laughed as she watched the video, hearing him answer one of Alya’s personal confession questions, where Chat Noir stated he only had feelings for a specific bug.

Once the video had finished, Alya looked at Marinette expectantly. The girl smiled and approved of her work, but said, “Are you really going to believe him?”

“What do you mean?” Alya asked, her attention completely onto her best friend.

Marinette swallowed, hating that everyone was watching her. ”Well, I mean, he’s flirtatious and everything, but how do we know he’s completely genuine?” she answered, trying not to give away anything.

Alya frowned, a subtle glance towards Adrien, whom Marinette noticed was giving them his undivided attention. “Marinette, you’ve never been around the two of them, and I know for a fact his feelings are genuine. It’s a shame Ladybug is all business.”

Marinette seemed taken aback by this answer, and it showed in her blue eyes as they watched her friends. “Even if she wasn’t, it wouldn’t work between them. It would be too dangerous, imagine what Hawkmoth would do with the information?”

“It is an issue, but he wouldn’t have to know. I’m sure they’d find a way to be discreet, or you know, reveal themselves and just date in civilian form.” Alya announced, as though the solution was simple.

Adrien gave a choked sound, and they all turned to him. He had a soft blush on his pale cheeks as he spotted Alya’s knowing look. “She wouldn’t tell anyone her identity. Least of all Chat Noir.”

Alya placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and whilst Marinette eyed them speculatively, she didn’t question them aloud. She wasn’t about to tell her friends she was Ladybug, and she certainly wouldn’t tell Chat Noir. His opinion of her was too high, she couldn’t bear to see him disappointed. When he was happy, so was she. Having him upset would be too much, she would have to refrain from saying anything.

Luckily, the bell went and the group made their way to class, effectively cutting off their conversation. Many students tumbled into the room after them, only a couple there before. Marinette took her usual place beside Alya, who paid her little attention as she quickly whispered to Adrien. Obviously it was something good, as it left a soft smile on his cheeks.

Marinette put her face in her hands, covering her eyes, as she drew in a long breath. She loved Alya, and she truly liked Adrien, but she wasn’t sure if she was jealous of them or not. She was sure Alya would end up with Nino, absolutely positive. And Alya knew about Marinette’s strong crush on Adrien, surely she wouldn’t be so mean as to date him in spite of that? He wasn’t so sure anymore, but she wasn’t going to ask.

* * *

 

  
Adrien completed his photoshoot as routine, showing none of his inner turmoil. His conversation with Alya previously hadn’t been inspiring, and certainly not with Marinette, who seemed a Chat fan, but a realistic one too. She understood the issues relating to their identities, and somehow understood the dangers of a relationship near Hawkmoth’s watchful eyes. How she knew, Adrien could only guess. And his current favourite was that she knew Ladybug, and he wanted to know if this was true. Alya hadn’t said anything, but she was doing her best to figure out who was behind Ladybug’s mask, with Chat’s help of course.

As he lay on his bed, phone in his lap, he stared at the ceiling. Plagg was consuming large portions of camembert as usual, and Adrien couldn’t bring himself to scold the glutton. He felt his phone vibrate and lifted it to see two messages, one from Nino asking if he was free to see a movie the following afternoon, and another from Alya. He sat up immediately at the short and pointed message.

‘ _Akuma Louvre_ ’

          He jumped out of bed and called to Plagg, who groaned as he was sucked into the ring. Chat Noir didn’t bother to explain where he was going to his father, knowing he wouldn’t care, and leapt out the window. He ran along roof tops until he finally found his way to the Louvre, where he found Ladybug already attacking the artist Akuma. This one had clearly been offended because of someone criticizing his favourite artists work, and Chat Noir tried his best to help the victim.

Ladybug moved quickly, clearly wanting the fight over, casting her lucky charm early in the fight. Chat Noir watched momentarily as she caught a paintbrush, causing them both to frown.

“Ah, yes we’ve got to paint the right scenario don’t we, my lady?”

Ladybug looked around the site, before she suddenly moved. Chat ducked around the side, casting his own cataclysm onto the glass pyramid and sending the Akuma down to the centre of the louvre, where Ladybug was able to trap it and snapped the pamphlet the Akuma was trapped in. Chat watched lazily as Ladybug cast her Miraculous cure over Paris, returning it to its previous state.

Chat looked around, spotting both Alya and Nino watching curiously. He waved to them, which caused Alya to wave enthusiastically. Ladybug walked up beside Chat, giving him a small smile. He was ecstatic to receive such, after fights she would usually leave straight away, her transformation waning.

“Thank you, Chat.” Ladybug said, giving him a slight nod.

Chat was too surprised to actually formulate a response, but eventually he was able to say, “Anything for you, my lady.”

“You don’t really mean that.” She said, looking into his green eyes. Chat was drawn into the blue depths of her own, focussing only on how they were looking at him.

“But I do, Ladybug.” Before he could say anything else, make a pun or just all-rounder tease her, Alya swarmed them, shoving her camera in their faces. Chat glanced at Ladybug, who took a concerned step back. She looked at Alya, who was asking for an interview, to which she agreed to momentarily. Chat Noir grinned, listening to her answers.

They were all pretty mainstream questions, asking her what her favourite parts were, what she wanted to do, some personal questions about how old she was which Ladybug skipped obviously. Finally, Chat perked at hearing a question directly relating to himself.

“What is your relationship with Chat Noir?”

Ladybug gawked, turning a shade of red Chat had not witnessed before, which made Alya whoop in glee. “Um, he’s my partner, we fight together...” she looked at Chat, who was staring at her intensely.

Immaculate timing, her earrings started to beep, and she immediately took her well-deserved leave. Chat followed her with his eyes, just watching her leave. A small sadness washed his chest, swallowed by a happiness to finally have her acknowledge what they were together. Well, really, they were a team. Neither could do this without the other. They were a mismatched pair, and Chat would accept that.

Alya dragged Chat off after, leaving Nino to himself, who didn’t seem to mind. She took him behind an alley, where she closed her phone and tucked it away. “Alright, so she definitely feels something.” She determined.

Chat gave her a sceptical look. “And what makes you say that?”

“She hesitated. And she glanced at you.” She said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He frowned, “That doesn’t mean she likes me. It means she knows I’m alive.”

Alya rolled her eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Adrien, you have to understand, us women show emotions differently. Besides, how could Ladybug _not_ fall for you? You literally complement her every time you see her.”

Chat heard his ring beep and decided it was time for him to disappear. Alya waved him off, telling him he shouldn’t be so certain of his one sided relationship. Chat Noir wanted to believe her, he really did, but he didn’t want to get false hopes. Ladybug meant the world to him, and he knew whatever reasons she had for hiding behind the mask were completely legitimate. Heck, Chat didn’t want to reveal himself either. The lonely model boy, a sarcastic hero of Paris? No way.

He found his way back to his house easily and detransformed as soon as he hit the bed. He sighed, watching his ring glint in the sunlight for a moment. Plagg resumed his camembert feasting, glancing at Adrien momentarily.

“What’s the matter, kid?” the cat asked, his green eyes searching Adrien’s.

“Nothing you’d understand, Plagg.” Adrien replied, closing his eyes towards the ceiling, resting his arm over his forehead.

Plagg floated up and landed on Adrien’s shoulder, giving him a concerned, yet stern, look. Adrien couldn’t see it, but he could feel the emotions from the Kwami in his posture, the tone of his voice. “I’ve been around for a long time, I’ve been with all the Chat Noir’s, lived through their first love, and their only love really, so don’t say I don’t understand. I’ve more practise than you do.”

Adrien opened his eyes as he watched the Kwami sceptically. “I must be the worst Chat Noir you’ve met then.”

Plagg shook his head fervently. “You’d be surprised, some don’t even muster the courage to _talk_ to Ladybug, let alone flirt.”

Adrien turned his head to the window and closed his eyes once more. Somehow his life was too draining, the complications of being a model son, then an _actual_ model, plus high school and being a superhero, it was all too much to bare. He wished he didn’t have so many things to do, but he wouldn’t give up being Chat Noir. The freedom, the power, it was a rush of strength to his chained self. If Plagg hadn’t given him the opportunity to become Chat Noir, he didn’t know what he would have done. For one, he wouldn’t have met Ladybug, and she was the best part of it all.

“She doesn’t like the flirting.” Adrien muttered.

“She doesn’t like the puns, but I’m pretty sure if you stopped making them, she’d ask if something was wrong.” Plagg commented.

Adrien smiled softly, a small sigh escaping his lips. “She’d think I was finally becoming sane.”

Plagg chuckled, a soft paw touching Adrien’s shoulder. “She pays more attention than you give her credit for.” he paused, his voice changing tone completely, back to his regular, nuisance of a Kwami self. “I’m out of cheese.”

Adrien groaned and rolled over, effectively getting the Kwami off his shoulder. “Get it yourself.”

Plagg faked a gasp of horror, “I provide you with means to escape your life and meet with the love of your life, and you can’t get me a simple piece of cheese?” he sounded so offended, Adrien almost believed it was the end of the world for the Kwami.

Adrien grumbled as he stood up and made his way to his door. “You better be extra grateful, you glutton.”

No answer from Plagg, who had curled himself on Adrien’s bed and was snoozing in the sunlight. Adrien groaned and made his way to the kitchens. He was daydreaming, of course, about Ladybug and what it would be like to meet her civilian self. He constantly wondered if he’d already met her, but he stopped himself, believing he would have recognised her. But the issue was, if he had already met her, did that mean he didn’t know her like he thought he did? Was he truly in love with a mask, and not a girl? He wanted to believe he wasn’t, but evidence was suggesting otherwise.

Adrien was cut from his daydream as he ran into Nathalie, who gave him a stern look. “Adrien, you’ve a photoshoot before school tomorrow, and you have the rest of the week off.”

The boy beamed, giving Nathalie a warm hug. She stiffened, and pried him off after a moment, but he saw the small smile on her cheeks. She was always trying to make his schedule as painless as possible, fitting in shoots and yet giving him time for his other commitments. His father didn’t say anything towards it, though if he needed Adrien for an extra, he was certainly going to have to.

Nathalie pat down her work clothes before making her way back to her office, Adrien making his way happily to the kitchens. He found what he was looking for, a huge wheel of camembert cheese waiting in the fridge, and made his way back. It was a miracle none of the staff ever wondered where all the cheese was going, because the amount Plagg consumed was more than a single cow could produce in their lifetime.

Adrien reached his room once more, finding the Kwami resting on Adrien’s phone. Plagg looked up, delighted in the large cheese wheel the boy held, and shot for it.

“Your phone went off.” Plagg mumbled over his cheese consumption.

Adrien rolled his eyes and lifted his phone, once again finding a message from Alya. She was apparently very excited, as he read the texts from her, and he couldn’t help a small smile. He opened the messages and saw exactly why she was excited.

‘ _Yo, I got the best plan. Call me, it’s important._ ’

          He immediately lifted the phone to his ear and listened to his blogger friend explain the plan to reveal Ladybug’s identity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates probably will be infrequent, but, as I am on school holidays, I shall aim for every two days. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Marinette glanced at her watch, stress levels through the roof. She had homework to complete, a meeting with her friends, and she hadn’t finished Alya’s present. It would be her birthday and she needed to complete the gift. She groaned, banging her head against the desk momentarily, before her mind cleared. She looked at the stitching for the jacket, before unpicking a part, resewing it and holding it into the light.

The jacket was almost complete, all she needed to do was so in a spotted pocket on the left side. The red jacket was made from a sleek, leather like material, with black edgings. She’d made the pocket the only subtle spots of the jacket, to ensure a smartness to the look. She’d finished the handbag, but she wasn’t sure about the lining and wanted to redo that part. The handbag was a large pouch like creation, the same red as the jacket, spots covering it. The strap was thick, black and adjustable, to which she felt comfortable wearing herself.

Marinette glanced to Tikki, who looked sleepy, sitting on top of a novel eating a cookie. She smiled when she saw Marinette watching her. “Almost finished?” she asked, looking over the designs.

The girl nodded, pulling out her pocket material and a needle and thread. She hooked the thread through the needle, before carefully stitching the pocket onto the jacket in the small seams she’d placed on the jacket itself. It didn’t take her long for each individual stitch to be in place, holding the pocket in place firmly to the jacket almost with no definition of the attachment. Marinette beamed, folding the completed jacket and placing it carefully into its gift box.

“That looks great Marinette!” Tikki beamed, watching as Marinette fussed with the purse.

“Thanks, Tikki. But I don’t know if I should redo this bag...” she said, looking at the polka dotted lining of the purse. Tikki looked inside thoughtfully, patting it down.

“I think she’ll love it, the pattern is great and it’s nice and soft, durable.” Tikki gave her opinion in the best way possible.

Marinette beamed, kissing the Kwami atop her small head. Tikki blushed and floated up to her shoulder. “Your right. Ok, no more work for these ones. I can’t believe her birthday is tomorrow!” she exclaimed. She glanced at the clock and muttered a quick curse.

“We’re going to be late!” she hurried about her room, putting on some jeans, shoes and a loose pink shirt. She redid her hair and hurried out of her house, farewelling her parents with a hug. Tikki hid in her purse as they made their way to the designated café.

She wasn’t late, as it turned out, Alya and Adrien were already there, but Nino was nowhere to be found. According to Adrien, who’d spoken to him briefly just before, he would be a little later due to homework. They sat at a table, immediately starting conversation over the latest physics assignment.

Adrien and Alya spoke as though they’d known each other forever, and Marinette tried her hardest to not be jealous. It was difficult, when her best friend and crush sat there being so friendly. She had to trust her friend, she had to believe she wouldn’t date him knowing how she felt about him.

Marinette perked up once Nino arrived and they were able to order some food. Alya greeted him pleasantly, Adrien fist bumped his friend and Marinette gave him a short hug. He grinned as he pulled into the seat beside Marinette.

“Have you guys completed the assignment yet?” Nino asked as the food arrived.

Alya grinned, looking around the group. “If you’d been here a half hour ago, we could have told you some of the answers.”

Nino groaned. “Ah man, my folks made me complete it before I could leave.” He complained.

Adrien smiled, his green eyes holding a slight hint of pain. “At least your parents care about your schooling.”

Alya was the one to comfort the boy, and somehow, this hurt Marinette. She tried not to notice, not to care, and she felt Nino’s eyes glancing towards her, but she compressed it, feeling sorry for Adrien instead. “I’m sure your father does care,” Alya said, giving him a reassuring look.

Nino nodded, “Of course he does, what kind of father would he be otherwise?”

“Business oriented, stern and uncaring robot.” Adrien muttered.

They lapsed into silence, where Marinette largely played with her soup, trying not to focus on her friends across from her. She could feel Nino beside her, his questions rushing through his head, and she knew she’d be hearing them later. But she couldn’t help it, her heart longed for Adrien, and seeing him with her best friend hurt more than seeing her with any of the other fan girls. She wouldn’t ever admit it either, because that was selfish, and she wasn’t going to be selfish.

After they’d eaten, the group headed to Marinette’s place to finish their study projects. She hurried to hide the box where Alya’s gift lay, only acting suspiciously for a moment. Alya didn’t catch on, but Nino smirked at the girl, knowing exactly what she was doing.

They sat round her desk, conveniently the images of Adrien which usually sat on her walls had been removed prior to their visit by a certain Kwami, and Marinette completed her work and went onto her phone, startled at the appearance of a news blog covering a large devastated area near her house, where a rampaging Aluma was taking over.

“Oh, Alya, I’m surprised you didn’t hear about this.” Marinette quickly showed the video to her friend before announcing she needed to use the bathroom. Alya cared little, for she was already running for the door with her phone in hand, Adrien and Nino tagging along with her. Marinette sighed, calling for Tikki.

Tikki didn’t hesitate as they transformed into Ladybug, leaping from her roof quickly in search of the Akuma. She made sure not to be spotted by her friends and was first to the scene. Chat was nowhere to be found, and she decided she couldn’t wait for him. She leapt in headfirst, attacking the young, seemingly chemistry enthusiastic boy.

Ladybug had barely made a move when she heard Chat beside her, his eyes calculating the fight. “This guy looks like alkaline of trouble.” He remarked.

Ladybug frowned, giving him a look which told him now was _not_ the time. The stupid cat just beamed, “you’re just jealous because cations are always pawsitive.”

“Chat, come on. We need to defeat this thing.”

“Your right, we should barium.”

Ladybug groaned and called for her lucky charm, effectively silencing her partner. Chat was quick to leap to his feet and help defeat the Akuma, crushing the conical flask in the young boys grasp. Ladybug cleansed the Akuma and gave her partner a classic fist bump.

“It’s a good thing we don’t trust atoms, they make up everything.”

Ladybug gave a huge groan and turned away, but was stopped when Chat pulled gently on her wrist. “My lady, are you alright?”

“What would make you say otherwise?” she whispered, her eyes meeting his vibrant green ones. His puns weren’t worse than usual, it was her, and she was reacting differently. She’d promised herself, she’d committed to not letting her civilian self get in the way of her superheroine self.

Chat looked into her blue eyes, frowning as he let go of her hand gently. “You’re quieter than usual... and you have been defeating these Akumas a lot quicker than usual too... is something wrong?” he asked, and the genuine concern on his face, in his voice, it was touching. Ladybug couldn’t help the way her heart pounded in her chest.

“I’m fine, Chat. Just have a bit of stuff going on right now. Don’t you worry about me.” Ladybug said, smiling gently up at her partner.

Chat refused to take this for an answer, and though their miraculous were both beeping, he said, “Ladybug, above anything, we’re a team, and if there’s something going on, I’m always here for you.”

“Thanks, Chat.” Before she had time to say anything else, her miraculous gave another beep and she sighed, cupping her ear briefly before giving him a farewell. She noticed an annoyed Alya waiting near a surprised Nino, but she needed to get home before her transformation wore off.

Ladybug made it to her balcony just in time before she became Marinette once more, catching her tired Kwami in her hands and giving her a piece of cookie. The Kwami looked up in concern at her charge, knowing something was definitely wrong.

“What’s the matter, Marinette?” Tikki floated up to Marinette’s shoulder and gave her a careful, gentle look. Marinette sat on the ground of her balcony, her head in her hands.

“I don’t understand. What is going on with Alya and Adrien? Or Chat, he’s just... I can’t... I don’t even know anymore Tikki!” Marinette explained, her words a rush of unexplained feelings.

Tikki smiled at her charge. “Marinette, you’re a teenager, one who has extra pressures than normal. It’s only natural you’ll feel stressed. But I’m sure Alya has a perfectly reasonable reason for her closeness to Adrien.” She assured her.

Marinette gave the little Kwami a scratch on her chin, making her incredibly happy. “Thanks, Tikki. At least Nino is somewhat normal.”

As though mentioning his name was the code, her phone vibrated and she received a text from said boy. She chuckled, glancing at Tikki as she read the message.

_‘We won’t be coming back, but congratulations, you guys were great._ ’

          Marinette smiled as she read the text. Count on Nino to congratulate her for doing her job. She would admit having him in on her secret was a huge relief, they were a lot closer, and she didn’t have to worry about lying to someone else.

She texted him a short appreciation text back, thanking him for telling her they weren’t going back, before she turned her phone off and gave her undivided attention to the small Kwami she was so fond of.

 

* * *

 

  
Adrien couldn’t help feeling mellow. He faced Alya as he paced around his room, feeling her eyes on his, trying to get him to calm down. Nothing was working. He couldn’t figure out why his lady was so upset. He wanted to help her.

“Adrien, you’re going to drill holes into the floor.” Alya stated, efficiently drawing him back to reality. He stopped his pacing and collapsed into his desk chair, considering his bed was taken up by the blogger.

“You didn’t see her face though, she looked so upset... she wasn’t herself, and I don’t know what is wrong.” He complained.

She sighed, lifting her eyes from her phone, which she was working on as they spoke. “It’s probably got nothing to do with you. She might have been having a rough day.”

“Maybe.” Adrien agreed. He was still concerned, why was his Ladybug so upset? Something about her just seemed off, and he wanted to do everything in his power to help her.

Alya sat up straight. “Now, next time we see her, you have to start the plan.”

Adrien nodded, thinking over their plan briefly. “Is it really a good idea? I mean, forcefully keeping her until her transformation wears off is a little over the top.”

“Adrien, if we don’t then we’ll never figure it out. She’s the most secretive person we’ve met.”

He frowned, secretive, and yet, somehow, he knew her. He felt as though he knew everything. Well, everything about her Ladybug side at least. He knew the dangers with revealing the information of her identity on the blog, for all they knew Hawkmoth followed the blog.

“Surely we shouldn’t reveal it to the world.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Adrien, this kind of thing would mean mega popularity!”

“But it’s important to keep identities a secret. If Hawkmoth found out, there’s no telling what he’d do to get the miraculous.”

Alya groaned. “Fine. But if I’m not taping this, I’m still going to meet the girl beneath the mask.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Alya.”

She grinned. “Don’t get too relaxed, we still have to figure out how we’re gonna distract her from leaving.”

“I could think of some ways...”

She laughed and Adrien grinned. Having her for a friend was certainly entertaining. She was like the sister he’d always wished for. Somehow he could count on her, and yet, she was no Ladybug. Her reasons for revealing Ladybug were all wrong, to see who was beneath the mask for fame and not to get closer. Adrien just wanted to get to know both sides, instead of the one-sided love he was playing. He didn’t want Ladybug to feel forced, pressured. Her reasons for the secret were more than just safety, he knew this, and yet, he couldn’t help but _know_ he’d love both sides. It was, after all, just a mask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter, another event. Basically I wanted to get this done about four hours ago, but now I'll just have to go to bed really late... Anyway, lots of Nino/Marinette for those of you who like them.

Alya’s birthday arrived, and Marinette presented her gift the first chance she got. It was just after classes had finished, her group choosing to stay back and chat. Alya was hosting a small gathering in the park later that afternoon, but Marinette was eager to give her gift sooner rather than later.

Nino and Adrien had turned in their seats so they were perched at Alya and Marinette’s own desks. The box which contained Alya’s present lay beside Marinette’s feet and she handed it to her best friend. Alya looked excitedly at the handcrafted box, complete with a red polka dotted theme, and, ironically, a green paw printed card. She’d made that one herself, despite her inner judgements. She caught Nino’s snicker as he spotted the paw print card and decided to ignore him.

Alya opened the box carefully, once she’d read the card and given Marinette a hug in thanks. She’d written a lot in that card, most of it explaining how awesome Alya was for a friend, and she spotted a small hint of guilt in her friend’s eyes as she read it. Otherwise the card contained best wishes for her next birthday.

She squealed as she pulled out the jacket and purse, looking excitedly at the hand crafted gift. She threw her arms dramatically around Marinette and whispered an almost silent ‘sorry’. Marinette beamed to her best friend and told her to try the jacket on.

Alya didn’t hesitate for a moment to try on the jacket. She acted like a young school girl bouncing around with the bag at her side, happily showing off her gift. Marinette grinned as she watched Alya’s happiness. It was one thing to receive a gift, another entirely to give someone something and have them love it as Alya so clearly did.

The red head stopped her jumping and gave a twirl, showing the new outfit off to the boys, who approved of her new attire. Alya laughed joyfully. “Thank you, Marinette. This is a wonderful jacket.”

Marinette beamed, loving how happy her best friend was at the gift. She was almost acting like her usual self, instead of the stranger she’d become as of late. “I figured you’d like something ladybug inspired, and since the stores don’t have anything which screams ‘Alya’ I made this instead.”

“Well, I love it, and shall cherish it always.” Alya declared,

“How long did that take you to make, Marinette?” Adrien asked, making her head whip round to face said boy.

She paused momentarily, thinking to the time it took to actually make the jacket compared to the designing stage. “Well, about a week? I mean, designing takes a while, and I had to buy the materials... then put it all together. But she’s my best friend, so she deserves something unique.” Marinette explained, a blush flooding her cheeks. Behind Adrien, she saw a subtle wink from Nino, before he returned to watching Alya.

Alya’s own face darkened marginally, and a look of guilt flickered through her eyes, passing as soon as Marinette noticed. Alya embraced Marinette once more, this time with more emotion, clearly clinging onto her for dear life. Marinette smiled as she returned the hug warmly, glad to see her friend return to somewhat normal.

“How about we show off the new getup and go eat some lunch?” Nino suggested, breaking up the hug. Marinette was saddened by the parting, a small part of her wondering if Alya would go back to how she was previously, and a bigger part hoping she’d remain her best friend.

They all agreed for food, and decided on Marinette’s own bakery (‘it’s quick and close, plus it’s cheap and awesome!’ Nino supplied) and headed across the road. Unsurprisingly, there were only a couple of customers in the shop. There weren’t usually many at this hour, though business did boom in random parts of the day.

Marinette hugged both her parents upon entry, who gave her a warm smile and told her there was a quiche in the oven for her group. Everyone dashed upstairs immediately, eager for said quiche. They were no stranger to Marinette’s family, and they certainly loved her food.

As they sat at the table, Alya and Marinette on one side and Nino and Adrien across from them, they ate the quiche and made small talk about the recent homework task. Marinette caught herself occasionally glancing at Adrien, and she blushed every time she noticed, but she caught the sly smirk on Nino’s own face as she did so, and she knew he would tease her later on.

“Alya, have you had a good birthday?” Marinette asked as she cleared their plates, clearing the table and preparing a small tart she’d saved from their previous day at the bakery. Sure, they were throwing Alya a party, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t give her a celebration here too.

The birthday girl in question nodded enthusiastically. “Yep, the only thing which could make this day even more awesome would be Ladybug and Chat Noir showing up at my party tonight!” she exclaimed.

Marinette jumped slightly, and was glad there was a bench between the table and where she stood in the kitchen. She heard Nino laugh at Alya, saying something about how predictable the girl was. Adrien agreed, mentioning she should post it on the ladyblog.

Alya beamed. “That’s a great idea! Maybe they look at the blog! I mean, we know Ladybug does, she’s told me so herself.” She said proudly, holding her head up high. Marinette turned her back as a small chuckle escaped her lips. Her friend was so predictable, Nino was right.

Marinette dished out the tart and presented it for her friends. “Well, they could be busy. I mean, it’s not something they’d have to go to, no one is in danger.” She suggested, hoping to dissuade her friend off the idea. If she disappeared and Ladybug appeared, wouldn’t that raise suspicion? Or when Ladybug left and Marinette reappeared? Not suspicious at all.

Alya waved her hand at Marinette as she dug into the tart happily. “Oh, we could always fake an Akuma fight. I’m sure they’d be more than happy to show up then.”

Marinette frowned. “That’s not exactly fair on them, calling them out falsely.”

Alya wasn’t the slightest bit concerned. A subtle look to Adrien, one which Marinette noticed but had no clue what it meant, and Marinette turned to a smiling Nino. She noticed he was staring at Alya, and it caused Marinette to grin. He snapped out pretty quick when he saw her grin, scratching his head and turning away.

“Guys, we won’t have to fake an Akuma.” Alya exclaimed, looking desperately at her phone, then at Adrien in fear.

Marinette jumped to her feet, just as they all did, she waited for Alya and Adrien to dash off, keeping a sceptical eye on them, how they seemed so in tune to each other, communicating without words. She didn’t let herself dwell on the thought as she turned to Nino, who pointed to her room.

“Go, I’ll give you an excuse.” He assured her.

Marinette thanked him before she leapt into her room, calling for her Kwami and leaping out of the trapdoor, all whilst skilfully avoiding the eyes of her friends below her. She didn’t know exactly where the Akuma was, but she knew Alya would, so she followed carefully.

At one point, when she realised there was someone missing, she stopped, her eyes searching. She was sure Adrien had been with them a moment ago. She looked around, before realising she’d almost lost Alya too and forced herself to continue. She’d look for Adrien after the fight.

She felt someone come up behind her and turned, coming face to face with Chat Noir. He grinned upon arrival, stopping right beside her.

“Who are we stalking?” he whispered into her ear, making her jump a mile into the air and almost fall off the building they were standing on.

Ladybug glared at him once she regained her balance, but the stupid cat was just laughing his head off. She rolled her eyes. “I heard there was an Akuma attack.” She said.

Chat Noir nodded. “There is. Come on, I got the basic details. Could be nasty.”

Of course he knew. He was probably attached at the hip to his phone, the ladyblog on alerts. Nonetheless she followed as he leapt towards the Akuma fight, noticing devastation in their path. It wasn’t hard to track down the water loving Akuma once they’d spotted the tracks, the seaweed in its wake, the salted streets.

Ladybug held her breath at the smell, and apparently Chat Noir had to cover his mouth and hiss, stupid cat senses. She spotted the troublesome Akuma by the seine and went in, headfirst as she attacked it. Apparently he was slow moving, kind of like the tide, however his attacks were vicious.

The heroes fought vigilantly together, never breaking pace, fighting hard and as a team. It wasn’t long before both were using their abilities and cleansing the Akuma, leaving a young marine biologist staring into space. Ladybug offered him help, to which he accepted graciously, apologising for all the trouble he’d caused.

Ladybug grinned to Chat Noir, who stared at her, a battle clearly going through his head. Ladybug turned her head to the side and gave him a quizzical look. “Chat, are you alright?” she asked carefully. She was aware her earrings were beeping, signally her transformation about to reveal her true self, but she needed to make sure he was alright. They were partners, and she wouldn’t be a very good one if she didn’t help him.

He nodded, slowly and calculating, a slight wince in his features. His eyes caught someone approaching, and Ladybug was thrust into an interview by her reporter best friend. Ladybug gasped and moved back, running into Chat Noir’s strong chest, realising he wasn’t about to move.

Ladybug answered a question from Alya, but her earrings rang in warning and she needed to get out of there. Alya was fast approaching Ladybug, trying to keep her cornered and Ladybug’s heart sped, knowing exactly what she had planned. She swallowed and looked to Chat, who was dutifully watching a spec of dirt on the ground away from her.

Something in her snapped, a small piece of her heart, at seeing her own partner so careless towards her own decisions, her own reasons behind the reveal, she couldn’t help but feel slightly broken. She stood tall, turning tail and flinging her yoyo before anyone could say otherwise. The determined, scary appearance she had was enough to warn Alya not to mess with her, and Ladybug was glad. She’d hurt her best friend on her birthday, but her partner had betrayed her. He was supposed to help her, not weasel her out to the reporter who could reveal everything to the one person they were hiding it from completely.

* * *

 

  
Adrien couldn’t get the upset look in Ladybug’s eyes out of his mind. She’d looked betrayed. He’d betrayed his partner. Trying to reveal her identity was his dream, but, he also knew, she should be the one to reveal it on her own terms. She shouldn’t be cornered, pressured, trapped into doing so. He knew it had been a bad idea, and yet, he wasn’t able to speak up. Years of listening to his father, of never being able to speak for himself had kept him silent. If he was to speak out of line, to share his opinions, he was shut down quickly, and it had left a large hole in his chest, which now meant he couldn’t tell Alya his true feelings on the subject.

Said girl was pacing the park, walking back and forth near the picnic table. She wanted badly to know the identity behind Ladybug, and she was determined, yet she also knew she’d done something wrong. Of course, it helped when Nino had snapped at her, telling her it was rude to put Ladybug on the spot as she had. Alya had apparently learnt her lesson and was coming up with other ways to convince the hero to reveal herself.

Adrien wanted to console her friend, but he was conflicted. He had seen the wounded look on Ladybug’s face, the betrayal clear. How could he tell Alya to try again, when he’d seen how he’d hurt her? He shouldn’t have tried. He should have let Alya do her business on her own.

“It was a stupid plan, of course she’d panic. We need to do it somewhere people free, find something personal of hers...” she said thoughtfully.

Adrien looked at Alya, who was still pacing the small picnic space and trying to come up with another plan. He frowned, not liking where this was going already. “Alya, give it up. She’ll reveal when she’s ready.”

Alya snapped up, looking at Adrien with renewed eyes. “Oh. OH! Adrien, you’re brilliant!”

“Ok?” he was confused and startled by her sudden excitement, and mostly surprised.

“We have to follow her. Or you’ll have to follow her. Just be subtle about it.” She explained.

Adrien didn’t mind this plan, it wasn’t great, and it wasn’t respecting her boundaries, nor would she be able to keep her identity hidden, yet at least she wouldn’t have to know. He sighed, they couldn’t tell Ladybug they knew who she was, and she’d freak out. She was so conscious of her identity, she did anything to keep it hidden. And yes, the Kwami’s did want to keep it a secret, Plagg was nothing short of furious when Alya had found out, but at least they had a common interest.

“Do we really need to learn it?” Adrien asked, putting his head in his hands.

Alya spun onto him, giving him a strange look. “Of course. It’s gotten to the point I don’t care about the blog, I just want to know who that girl is!”

Adrien was taken aback by the frustration in her voice. She was clearly upset with the lack of information on Paris’s superheroine, and wanted more. “Wouldn’t it be best to wait? She’ll tell one of us eventually, we just have to trust her...” he suggested slowly, watching the growing annoyed look on Alya’s face.

“Adrien, if you’re about to chicken out on me, I swear,” Alya was worked up, to say the least. Her fists were clench in an effort to restrain herself, teeth gritted and eyes in a strong glare.

He immediately held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not, I’m just saying, we need to respect her. She’s a human being, just like any other, we need to treat her like one.”

“Like you can talk, you’ve put her so high on a pedestal, you call her your ‘lady’.”

Adrien grimaced at the tone, he needed to stop this. He wasn’t about to let the entire world know how much this secret got to his friend. It probably didn’t help he was Chat Noir, and she knew the lesser side of the duo. If only the roles were reversed and she instead knew who Ladybug was, she’d be a saner person.

“Alya, you need to calm down. It’s going to take time, knowing who I am is not going to sort your problems overnight. Now, can we enjoy your birthday lunch without worrying about the stupid identities?” he couldn’t believe himself, he’d raised his voice.

She couldn’t believe it either, and she stopped pacing, coming to sit beside him. Adrien sighed in relief, giving her a reassuring shoulder hug. Alya looked down. “Sorry, Adrien. I just, it’s frustrating, you know?”

“I know.” He agreed.

They would have continued to talk about superheroes and theories of who could be behind the mask when Juleka and Rose showed up, bringing with them a small wrapped gift. Rose handed it to Alya, who hugged them both and thanked them.

Marinette and Nino weren’t far behind, both carrying platters of food and Nino appeared to have a small gift hidden in his pocket. Adrien grinned to his best friend, knowing exactly what he’d gotten her. They’d collaborated, Adrien supplied the money and Nino picked out the gift.

Adrien greeted his friends happily as they sat down, talking animatedly about everything and nothing. Alya seemed to have recovered completely from her earlier frustrations, and he was glad. Angry Alya was a scary Alya.

Kim, Max and Alix arrived together, all carrying small gift bags for Alya, to which she thanked them by a short hug. The last two to arrive were Ivan and Mylene, who gave a single gift to Alya whist blushing.

It was then that the party really kicked into notch. Nino played his tunes from his speakers, everyone laughed, danced and ate, Adrien felt like a kid who was attending his first gathering – in actual fact it was, so he was allowed to feel this way.

Marinette talked to Adrien momentarily, asking if he was enjoying the party. He noticed a small blush on her cheeks, wondering briefly what that was about, before he answered her honestly.

“It’s amazing, everyone is having fun, and there are no rules.”

She beamed up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. “That’s because we’re all friends, and friends enjoy each other’s company.” She laughed joyfully, jumping in time to the music casually. Adrien watched her, almost mesmerised by the way her feet seemed to move with the music. From what he’d seen, she was a klutz. Not on the dance floor though, she was graceful and casual.

“I’ve never really had any real friends.” Adrien admitted, looking at his feet.

Marinette stopped dancing, moving closer to him. “You have everyone here, we’re all your friends Adrien. Alya, Nino and I, we’re your best friends.” She grinned, before leaping away gracefully and finding Rose and Juleka, who were dancing in the middle of the crowd.

Adrien felt his heart stutter at her words. How was she so nice, to everyone? She stood up to people, cared for everyone and was devoted to her friends. She went out of her way to ensure her friends had fun, to treat them with kindness. He briefly wondered if this was how Ladybug was in her civilian form, but the thought passed from his head quickly, remembering the hurt look in her eyes, the way her shoulders had slumped. Ladybug deserved to have a friend like Marinette, not like himself. He would only let them down.

* * *

 

  
Marinette flopped onto her bed, groaning loudly. She felt someone sit beside and didn’t bother to look up, knowing exactly who’d come back with her. He’d sensed her earlier distress and had asked her about it, but they didn’t have time.

“He just stood there, Nino. He didn’t even help! He knew... and he was just going to let her reveal everything!” she exclaimed, her heart constricting at the memory. She wasn’t sure she could face Chat Noir, not again. They were partners, and yet, he’d betrayed her trust. How was she supposed to fight with someone who did exactly what she’d told him never to do?

Nino gently patted her shoulder. “Marinette, you know how persistent Alya can be, do we really want to put all the blame on Chat Noir?” he asked.

She frowned, looking at him from her pillow. “I guess Alya is persuasive, but he could have said no. it just proves he only cares for my identity, and not me.”

“Seriously? That guy is head over heels for you.”

“The mask, not me!” Marinette cried, her voice raising hysterically.

“That mask covers your face, Marinette. What makes you, you, is what he fell in love with.” Nino assured her.

“He wouldn’t love the real me. Clumsy boring Marinette who can’t walk in a straight line without falling over.”

“You don’t know that, you haven’t given him the chance.” He paused. “Besides, he’s a nice guy. He’s your partner, and you need to work it out.”

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes holding adoration for her friend. He always knew what to say, even considering he’d never actually faced anything quite like this. “He is my partner, we’re a team. It doesn’t matter who’s on the other side of the mask, we’re there for a purpose. Not to socialise.”

“I wouldn’t say that much, you guys should talk this one out though. You need to make sure he won’t do it again, for one, and ensure you guys have the old trust back.”

Marinette sat up and hugged Nino warmly, which made him stiffen in surprise before he awkwardly pat her arm in an effort to get her to stop. Marinette blushed and uncoiled herself from the boy. “Your right. Next time I see that alley cat, we’ll talk. It would be weird to not have him by my side, I’ve gotten use to his terrible puns.” She admitted.

Nino beamed. “I knew it. So, when you fall in love with Chat, just remember I told you so.”

“Hey, I do not love Chat!” she denied loudly.

He grinned. “Oh, but your denying it so clearly! Obviously you do...”

“He’s a friend.” She said, blushing and looking away.

“A friend. Right. Who just so happens to be extremely good looking, run around wearing spandex which shows everything, and works a baton.” He smirked.

Marinette grinned. “You’ve thought this one through, maybe it’s you who likes him.” She teased.

He waved a hand dismissively. “Pft, you know I only have eyes for Alya.”

“Your right, and I only have eyes for Adrien.” She wasn’t even embarrassed to say it, considering Nino was the one to notice it initially. They’d just been sharing too many secrets to feel bashful about that. Now, if she truly did like Chat that would be another story.

They stopped talking when Marinette’s mum popped her head into the room, asking if Nino was staying for dinner. The two exchanged looks before nodding, then continued to talk about anything related to nothing. Marinette felt so much better from that conversation, and she had Nino to thank for it. He knew what to say, knew how to lighten the situation, and he was currently the only friend she could go to for advice. Of course, Tikki was great, but she didn’t understand human emotions quite so well.

The only other concerning thought was of Alya, but Marinette figured she would cross that bridge when she met it. She’d been her usual self during the day, and she hoped she’d remain that way. A part of her doubted, a part hoped, and another just wished for all this madness to just vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, next update hopefully *crosses all fingers and toes (weird mental image let me tell you)* will be in two days, however I have to prioritize this rug I have to hand sow, and I empathise with Marinette, who has a sowing machine, not fair, but it would still take forever! My crazy horse ruined his rug, so it's fic or rug... rug is more important sorry guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all here's another chapter, just thought I should post it, we're back on normal time so get that extra hour.

Adrien was having a bad week. To start with, he hadn’t apologised to Ladybug, he was packed with shoots before and after school, add onto that the bizarre air set into his small group. It was safe to say he wasn’t thrilled. He was tired and confused, but mostly scared, he felt like he was losing his best friend. He knew Nino once had a thing for Marinette, but she always seemed so close to Alya that they’d never tried anything.

His life was a mess though, and he wasn’t going to lie. It wasn’t only because he’d screwed up with Ladybug, he’d messed up with Alya too. Yes, she was determined, but he also knew she had a heart. She had seemingly calmed down enough to apologise for her outburst to Adrien, which he appreciated. She was going to take a break from trying to find out her identity too, which Adrien was extremely pleased with. She was just going to focus on the blog, which was still a major news read in the city.

Adrien lacked focus in class, whilst his teacher droned on about a subject he was fluent in. there was a major physics assignment coming up, to be in groups of three or four, Adrien just hoped they could choose.

He’d been getting a serious lack of sleep which didn’t help his case, up late worrying about his lady, whom he still hadn’t apologised to, it was breaking him inside, and he needed to make it up to her. They were partners, they needed to be able to trust each other. He wasn’t going to out her again, and he respected her so much. He would say he loved her, but he knew her position on the subject. A deep seated respect for the girl who always knew what to do, calm and collected in the heat of battle. All his feelings were rushing to the surface, and he knew, he didn’t need to know. Ladybug was amazing, and whether he liked it or not, it was her choice. Eventually, when they were both ready, they’d reveal themselves, and Adrien was fine with it. He’d seen what happened when he tried to force her, he wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice.

Just before the end of class, the assignment information packages were handed out, the teacher giving those three minutes to choose groups before she chose them herself. Adrien didn’t have to leave his seat, already included into Alya’s group. His mind froze for a moment, calling it something he’d never done before. No, it was always Nino’s group. He’d always been with Nino. Not Alya. His heart dropped painfully at the realisation, and he looked at Alya briefly. Was he becoming closer to Alya than Nino? What, then, did that mean for Marinette? She was losing her friend just as he was...

No one noticed his internal drama, and Marinette was quick to divide the work amongst the group. He’d noticed how much of a leader she was, and in a small way, it reminded him of Ladybug. Marinette was an amazing person, he knew this, but somehow he always made her nervous. He wasn’t sure what he’d done exactly to make her nervous, but at least she didn’t ignore him outright. He hated people who pretended he was invisible... like his father.

Adrien was perfectly happy to do his part in the project, physics was one of his best subjects and he didn’t want to disappoint his friends. Nino, on the other hand, was less than impressed. Adrien declared they should all have a study date to help each other out, with the knowledge that he’d most likely have finished it himself by the time he was free enough to get with his friends.

Fortunately, everyone else loved the idea and decided during lunch breaks were probably best, and Marinette, bless her, suggested at her bakery so they could eat lunch whilst they worked. Everyone clearly loved Marinette’s food, and he was no stranger to it either, with her living so close to the school it made everything that much easier.

They talked about the project and ways of presenting, to which Marinette was more than happy to supply ideas. She got out her sketch pad and started to draw up layouts, with everyone putting their own inputs into the design. Adrien watched her work, a slight blush creeping onto his face as he stared into her brilliant blue eyes. There was something about her, something familiar. He wasn’t quite sure what, though, and as much as he would have loved to figure it out, he just didn’t have time. He also never got to speak to her on her own, she was constantly surrounded by people. Mainly because she was an amazing person who deserved all the friends in the world.

Adrien heard a small snicker and noticed Alya’s smirk, clearly having caught him staring at Marinette. He scratched his head awkwardly, knowing he wasn’t getting out of a conversation with the queen of getting into other people’s business.

Nino, on the other hand, was adamantly helping Marinette, focusing on her and pointedly ignoring Alya, Adrien gained the sense things were tense between them. Alya too seemed off put by his reaction, but she seemed to have a fair idea of what the issue was. He’d have to ask her, because he just had no clue.

The turn of classes saw the introduction of an Akuma, and Adrien hurried to put his things into his locker before transforming in a closet. He would be late to class, again, but he was fine with it. He’d finally get the chance to apologise to Ladybug, and that was more important than school at that moment.

Chat Noir leapt onto the school roof, where Ladybug was busily attacking a large Akuma, clearly upset over a trivial matter at work. Hawkmoth was seriously clutching at straws these days, and Chat was no less happy about this fact.

Ladybug barely acknowledged her partners presence, telling him the plan shortly and heading straight into battle. Chat expected it, but it still hurt. He knew he deserved it, he deserved so much worse, but he still hurt. Instead of dwelling, he helped Ladybug in every way he could, hitting her lucky charm as instructed, preventing the movement of the Akuma so they were able to cleanse the butterfly.

Chat gently held onto Ladybug’s wrist, staring into her blue eyes, his green ones shining in apology. She turned to him, crossing her arms across her chest, about to yell at him, before he apologised. “I’m so sorry, Ladybug. I know why we need to keep the identities secret, and I pushed the limit, I betrayed your trust, and I’m so sorry. I, I’m not going to try again, alright? And I’ll understand if you don’t talk to me unless about a plan, I messed up and I’m so sorry.” He said quickly.

She was startled, clearly, at the intense apology that ran from his mouth. Her features softened and he felt her hand gently on his, a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes only held forgiveness, and he couldn’t help the happiness, the love which spread through his chest. “Thank you, Chat. It means a lot to me that you apologised. Truth be told, I was going to forgive you anyway, I mean, it’s not entirely your fault, now, is it?”

He sighed, looking to the side, his mind completely on the hand which still held his. “I didn’t have to though, I had a choice, and I chose to betray you. It is my fault, Ladybug.”

She shrugged, “you had a choice, you made the wrong one, Chat, people make mistakes, it happens. Nothing bad happened in the end, I still got away, and you acknowledged your mistakes, which is more than I can say for some people.”

Chat looked back at her, a smile on his saddened features. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had she really forgiven him, just like that? She was far too amazing for someone like him. He couldn’t help but love her, love how kind she was, how brave, smart, witty. Forgiving.

“Besides, you’re Chat Noir, Paris’s hero. We’re a team, and one hiccup isn’t going to stop us from being the best hero duo there is.” she smirked.

A sly grin made its way onto his features. “We are a pawfectly miraculous team, aren’t we?”

She groaned and slapped her palm onto her face. A moment later and her earrings beeped, causing her to blush, which confused him. “You’re insufferable.”

“Ah, but you love me.” He winked.

Ladybug turned, swinging her yoyo tauntingly, as she said in the slyest tone imaginable, “But of course.”

Chat felt his heart shudder, blood pulsing as she disappeared. He knew she was messing with him, but dam he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hopeful. Could she really, truly love him back? In all honesty, he assumed she did, how could she not fall for the spandex wearing superhero who flirts with her every second? Alright, Chat, take a chill pill. He laughed to himself as he made his way back into school, becoming Adrien once more as he reached a secluded corridor.

He knew she loved him, he knew she cared for him, as a friend, and that was enough for him. Because she was Ladybug, pedestal or not, she was amazing, she had accepted his apology somehow, and clearly they weren’t the perfect duo society led to believe, but they both cared.

* * *

 

  
Marinette was so surprised when Alya asked if they could do something together in the evening. She had assumed the girl would be too busy or wanted to hang out with Adrien, at the very least. Never the less, she was thrilled to have the company of her best friend for the evening. She had missed the girl.

The two girls went to a park and sat, chatting in the evening light. Marinette felt the happiest she’d been in ages, all because her friend was hanging out with her. Alya was almost acting her usual self and Marinette was ecstatic.

Marinette noticed a new necklace donning her best friend’s neck, and admired it momentarily. It was a small ladybug symbol, however instead of black dots there were black cats. It looked very unique and expensive, Marinette had to wonder where her friend had gotten it from.

As though she could read her mind, Alya touched the necklace with a smile. “Adrien and Nino bought this for me.” She explained.

Marinette nodded, a smile lighting her face. “That was nice of them.”

“I thought so. Apparently Adrien had no clue, so he gave Nino the money to buy whatever he thought I’d like.” She grinned.

Marinette laughed, it was a very predictable thing for people to do, chip in if they didn’t know what their friend wanted. Of course, giving Nino the money meant Nino would know, and clearly he did, so Nino thought about her a fair amount.

“That makes sense, and Nino chose great.” She noted.

Alya beamed, holding the necklace proudly. “It’s been one of the best birthdays yet. Still would have been better if Ladybug had been there, but you know. Beggars can’t be choosers.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, predictable Alya. “You know, she has a life outside of crime fighting.” She stated, giving her friend a pointed look.

Alya shrugged. “I know, I really want to know what sort of life too...” she trailed off, clearly imagining scenarios in her mind.

Marinette grinned internally, externally frowning. “She’s not just going to tell you about her personal life, Alya. Her identity is secret, remember?”

“I know, but imagine the fame I’d get for uncovering her identity? Don’t you want your best friend to be happy?”

That was low. Marinette knew it was low, and even if she wasn’t Ladybug she’d be offended. Being Ladybug made her more offended however, and she stood up, startling her friend. “It’s not always about you, Alya. It’s a secret for more than just protection, what if Hawkmoth found out? He’d target her friends, her family, and he’d target her personally. Not only that, what if she’s afraid her civilian self doesn’t match to her hero self? Alya, you can’t seriously think it won’t affect her at all?”

Alya was clearly surprised by her friend’s outburst. “Um, no, actually... I didn’t think of it like that.”

Marinette shook her head angrily. “No, you were thinking about your own career.”

Alya sighed, nodding. “Your right.” She finally resented, and Marinette’s chest heaved. “Now, how do you know all this? Clearly you’ve put some thought, what do you gain?” she teased, poking Marinette in the shoulder as she sat back down.

“Ah, well, she told me?” she replied uneasily, looking away from Alya.

“What?!” Alya demanded, yelling as she stood to face Marinette, looming over her smaller form.

“Ah, you know, rescued me from a fight, came back to check on me... ah, we talked?”

“And you didn’t tell me this?!”

“Well, it wasn’t important?”

“Not important? Not important?!” Alya was apparently gobsmacked, and her eyes were bulging out of her skull. Marinette almost found it hilarious. “Marinette, seriously, what I wouldn’t have given for the chance to talk to her seriously!”

“Maybe putting the phone away... and not pressuring her might help?” she suggested.

Alya stopped, standing straight and staring into the distance. “Marinette, you’re a genius. And now, your friends with Ladybug! Oh, this is brilliant! You can get close to her, learn about her, but obviously without revealing her identity, just so we know what she’s like.”

Marinette paused. “Alya, I don’t think you’ve thought this plan through.”

She frowned, nodded and sitting back down. “Your right. But, it would be amazing to finally be able to get to know Ladybug, to see a side of her we wouldn’t see in battle.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and patted her best friend on the back. “How about you start by apologising to the poor girl?”

Alya sighed, but nodded. “Your right. Is it bad to wish for another Akuma?” she asked.

Marinette shook her head, “There’s already been one today, and I doubt there’d be another. It’s so very rare for more than one.”

Alya eyed her carefully, making Marinette squirm slightly. “How did you know there was an Akuma? You were supposed to be in class.” She accused. Clearly she was still bitter about the fact she’d missed an exclusive chance to film the action.

Marinette fiddled with her fingers as she thought up an excuse quickly “I left to go to the bathroom and saw them fighting outside.” She answered.

“Oh. I should have thought of that, Marinette you’re a genius.” She exclaimed.

“Would that be the second time you’ve called me that today alone?” Marinette teased.

“Shush you,” Alya said, glancing away, causing Marinette to laugh.

Marinette smiled as she leant back on the bench, closing her eyes to the sky. “This is nice, Alya.”

Said friend turned to look at Marinette, who was still facing the sky. “Sorry?” she asked, confused.

Marinette lifted her head and looked to her friend, the gentle smile still on her face. “I’ve been worried we’d been drifting apart... and you’ve been getting so close to Adrien... I don’t know, I thought we weren’t the same anymore.” She admitted.

Alya frowned, before shaking her head and immediately wrapping Marinette into her arms. “Marinette, you’re always going to be my best friend. Yesterday, tomorrow and today, I know we’ll always have each other.” She paused, letting it sink it. “Besides, Adrien’s great and all, but I don’t get what you see in him.”

“Oi, he’s beautiful, leave him alone.” Marinette grinned.

Alya shrugged, placing a hand to his chin. “Well, he does well at school, he’s a model, but you know... he’s no Nino.” She winked.

Marinette beamed. “I knew it!”

Alya blushed. “Shh, don’t say anything.”

Marinette shook her head, all with a silly grin on her face. “Of course not, won’t tell a soul.” She swore. “Besides he likes you too.” She said casually after.

Alya looked like a gob fish, her jaw open and eyes wide. “Marinette, you don’t just say things like that!”

She shrugged. “It’s true.”

Alya looked at her watch. “Thanks for this Marinette, I have to go... homework?”

Marinette laughed and stood, pulling Alya to her feet with her. “Your secret is safe with me, Alya. Besides, who knows? Maybe he’ll ask you out first.”

“I doubt it, guy wouldn’t know a romantic gesture if it bit him on the nose.”

The girls laughed before parting ways, Marinette feeling more elated than ever. Alya always knew what to say, the girl was a super best friend, and somehow she’d managed to convince the blogger to tone down her advances on Ladybug. That was an achievement in itself.

Marinette made her way home, flicking through her messages and finding a beautiful one from Nino.

‘Hanging out with Adrien (it’s been too long) call you later’

She also found one from her parents, asking her to come home immediately, which made her speed up. Reaching the bakery wasn’t hard and she found the shop in a state of desperate assistance.

Marinette hurried to clean her hands and wrap on an apron, before helping to serve the customers as her parents manned the kitchens. It wasn’t a hard job, people in Paris were always happy (aside the ones who were akumatised but we’ll ignore them for now) and Marinette loved her parents, so she was happy to help out where she could.

By the end of the shift, at the closing of the bakery, Marinette was ready to collapse off her feet. Her mother prepared an easy dinner and they all fell to the couch, flicking the television on to a random movie channel. Marinette enjoyed the small amount of time she got to spend with her parents, before going upstairs to finish her homework.

She leant on her desk, no energy whatsoever for homework, before flicking through her phone once more. A missed call from Nino had her hurriedly dialling him back. She had some excellent news she needed him to know, knowing he’d be just as excited.

Apparently, Nino also had exciting news to share.

“Apparently he’s noticed we spend so much time together.” Nino paused, a chuckle filing down the phone. “He asked if we were dating, I asked if he and Alya were and he just went ‘touché’. But, Mari, it’s so nice to have him back.”

Marinette grinned, knowing he wouldn’t see, yet she couldn’t help her emotions escaping. “That’s great, Nino. Alya and I made up too. Hey, you won’t believe it, she’s agreed to take it easy on the whole identity thing for Ladybug.”

“That’s great Mari!” he cheered, and she could imagine him punching the air, which she’d noticed he’d picked up lately.

“It is.” she agreed.

“How was the Akuma at school?” Nino asked, he knew there was one he hadn’t had the chance to ask about it yet. He was always a curious fellow when it came to Chat Noir. Marinette had to remember Nino had always been more of a Chat fan than a Ladybug fan. Too bad he’d figured out the wrong half of the duo.

Marinette shrugged, knowing he couldn’t see. Once again she couldn’t resist. “It was good. Nice clean fight.”

“And Chat?” he prodded, knowing from the hesitant tone of her voice there was more.

“I don’t know, Chat is different...”

“I knew it!” he exclaimed randomly.

“Knew what?” she asked, incredibly surprised by his sudden outburst.

“You love him.” Nino added, the tone suggesting he thought it was obvious.

“What?” she demanded, spluttering and sitting up straight?

She imagined Nino rolling his eyes as he held the phone to his ear, which was entirely possible in the silence which ensued from her question. “Come on. It was bound to happen. You guys are an awesome team and best friends, it’s only natural you’d fall for him at some point.”

Marinette scoffed. “I would never fall for someone like him.” But internally, she couldn’t disagree with Nino. Her feelings... she’d wanted to kiss him. No. she wasn’t going to admit it. Certainly not to Nino!

Tikki floated up to her face, joining the conversation happily. “It’s ok to admit these things, Marinette.”

Nino made a noise of agreement, clearly hearing Tikki’s soft voice. “Listen to Tikki. Besides, he’s not a bad choice. You know heaps about him, he’s a great fighter and he’s also your best friend.”

“But Adrien...” Marinette whispered.

Nino chuckled. “You don’t have to choose, Marinette. Besides, I’m pretty sure I know who you actually love, and it’s not my cheesy blonde friend.”

Marinette blushed, making Tikki laugh. “I have to go to bed. Go away.”

“Well, I’m glad you finally realised, anyway. That kid is head over heels for you, it was only a matter of time.” Nino said, farewelling her.

Marinette called her own goodbyes before they hung up. She flopped onto her bed, suddenly exhausted. A complete lack of homework completion, and she needed that physics project done soon... but she was just far too tired. She sighed, looking at Tikki.

“You are, aren’t you?” Tikki asked gently.

Marinette covered her eyes with her arm as she nodded. “I don’t understand it, Tikki. He’s... he’s... well, he’s Chat.” She said.

Tikki touched a small paw onto Marinette’s shoulder. “That’s alright, Marinette. Its love, you don’t have to understand. You just have to listen.”

Marinette kissed the top of her Kwami’s head as she smiled, making Tikki laugh softly. “Thank you, Tikki. What would I do without you?”

“Not be Ladybug, not be able to walk down stairs without falling? Oh, and never have met Chat Noir?”

“I mean apart from the literal things.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Tikki grinned. “I love you too, Marinette.” The Kwami said.

Marinette gave her another small hug, before she turned the lights out. “Thank you, Tikki.” She called, before crashing and falling asleep, listening to the peaceful sounds of her Kwami munching on cookies she’d hidden around her room. Somehow, everything had gone alright. Apart from the whole love realisation, her day had been fantastic. She knew it couldn’t last, life was too much of an unbalanced roller coaster, but she’d take it while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating sooner, there was a horse rug, then I rode all day Friday and was exhausted, then baking all day Saturday and family reunion today, but I pushed myself to produce this, which is majorly fluff and a little realization on our favorite Ladybug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter guys! I should be doing holiday homework, but I don't wanna. So I won't. Well, I will but I like writing this story infinitely more.

In the week which ensued, things were largely normal. Marinette spent most of her time with Alya, still conversing in the evening with Nino of course, and Adrien spent his time with Nino. Their physics project was almost completed, only the finishing design features which Marinette had tasked for herself to do.

She was just about to add the finishing corner tips when she heard a rap at her sky light, making her jump from her skin. No one entered her house through the roof, no one would even dare try. She hesitantly stood up, creeping her way beneath the skylight and glancing up, almost afraid at what she might find.

Instead, her heart stopped momentarily as she spotted a very familiar black clad superhero squatting over the skylight, trying to spot the owner of the house. Marinette paused briefly before climbing the ladder and opening the window. Chat Noir backed up as she pulled herself from the skylight and onto the roof, shutting the door as she did so.

She watched Chat Noir, her face blank but heart racing. Questions raced through her mind, mostly about what the heck he was doing there, but others wondering why her heart was acting like a humming bird.

“That’s a lot of Agreste photo’s you got down there.” he commented, a sly smirk on his face as he leant against the table on her courtyard.

Marinette flushed vibrant red and looked anywhere other than the cat. “Well, I mean, uh...” she was too flustered to form an excuse, and she couldn’t exactly tell Chat Noir she had a crazy obsession like crush over the Adrien Agreste. Instead, she flattened her features and stood tall, glaring at the cat. “What are you doing here?”

Chat Noir grinned, yet answered her question instead of prodding her further. “I heard through the grapevine you’ve been befriending my Ladybug.”

Marinette groaned. “She’s not yours, for one.” She paused, glancing up at the black clad cat. “And second, how did you even know that?”

“I told you, the grapevine.”

“Meaning Alya.” Marinette knew it was her best friend who would have told him, considering she’d told her not too long ago. That girl couldn’t hold a secret about Ladybug if someone paid her.

Chat nodded, his green eyes watching her carefully. “So, does she ever say anything about me?” he asked casually, leaning back and giving her a very Chat look. Suave, she would say if she didn’t know him better.

“Only that your puns are insufferable.” Marinette grinned, laughing at his astonished face. Like he couldn’t believe someone could possibly dislike his puns. News flash pretty boy, she thought, they’re not all you crack them up to be.

He put a gloved hand across his heart as though wounded, which she supposed he might actually be. “I’ll have you know my puns are clawsome, tell her to change her cattitude.”

She laughed loudly, watching his wounded expression at her laughter. He was aware she wasn’t laughing at his joke – ah, sort of joke? – Rather at him so an offended expression played on his face. “I don’t think my word will help your issue, chat.”

He scoffed. “Anyone who knows my lady, knows deep down she loves me.”

Marinette had to withhold the sharp intake of breath, feeling her heart stutter. Because she did know it, and it certainly wasn’t deep down. “Ah, yeah, sure, just keep telling yourself that Chat.” She said, her voice faltering as she spoke.

Chat snapped to meet her eyes, giving her a curious glance. “One day, just you wait.” He grinned.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as he spoke with such confidence. It was sometimes hard to believe they made such a perfect team, with both their insecurities (yes, she’d noticed his own) and with their clear arguments. Yet, here they were. Well, Marinette and Chat were anyway. She was still confused as to why he was there. They hadn’t had many interactions together, the evilistrator incident was really the only important encounter.

Marinette heard a familiar beeping from Chat’s ring and saw him stand up straighter, a dejected frown on his face. Marinette too wished he could stay longer, but they weren’t available for a reveal, and certainly not to Marinette.

“I’m sorry, princess, I must take my leave.” Chat bowed, preparing his staff for take-off.

Marinette nodded, waving to her cat. “It was nice to talk to you, Chat, no matter how weird it was.”

“Hero of Paris is at your house, show some love.”

“Most people use the front door.” She said blankly.

He grinned, a final farewell before he was racing off through the streets of Paris.

Marinette melted to the ground, a dramatic breath escaping her lips as she collapsed in a heap. Tikki floated from her pocket, laughing at her charge. “One would think you’re having heart issues.” Tikki teased.

The girl closed her eyes as a warm smile danced on her lips. “Tikki, I can’t help it. He doesn’t even mean to and he’s making me fall for him all over again.”

Tikki gently patted Marinette on the shoulder, which had become a recent habit of the kwami’s. “That’s what happens when you fall in love.” She said gently.

Marinette put her arm over her eyes, hiding from the world as she dealt with her feelings. “I guess I’m not the best judge for that, hey?”

Tikki laughed softly. “Marinette, your young, and you have your whole life to make decisions. Trust your gut feeling.” She assured her.

“Thanks, Tikki.” Marinette kissed her Kwami on the head gently as she stood, readying herself for the assignment. She wanted it done before she caught up with her friends. She set to work determinedly, not stopping until the project was completed.

* * *

 

  
Adrien sat in his room, his mind racing. His conversation with Marinette had been enlightening, for one thing, but also disturbing for him. On one hand, he’d just found out Marinette knew Ladybug and had it confirmed (Alya’s word wasn’t everything), and on the other he’d found out Marinette, sweet and shy Marinette, had a crush on his civilian self. How was he supposed to take that one? It was pretty obvious, the posters, the aversion to the question. He loved her, as he friend, because he considered her one of his best friends, but he had feelings for Ladybug.

He groaned in frustration, making both Plagg and Alya look up from their individual activities. Adrien had invited Alya over after his visit with Marinette, to help sort out his feelings. The girl hadn’t been much help, though, saying it was obvious Marinette had a crush on Adrien. She also said Adrien was oblivious, but he already knew that one.

“Oh come on, Adrien. It’s not the end of the world.” Alya insisted.

“Yes, it is.” he groaned, sounding very upset with life, but a hint of sarcasm in his voice which was easily detected by the journalist.

Alya rolled her eyes. “It’s not, actually. As you’ve seen pretty closely, her crush hasn’t obstructed her friendship towards you, and she’s never made you feel awkward, or made you feel like you have to say you like someone else.”

“Yeah, but now I know she does.” He whined. He was making this more difficult than it needed to be, considering nothing really had changed. He’d only woken up to what was going on, realised Marinette had a crush on his civilian self. How was he supposed to tell her he liked Ladybug, a figure who was unreachable to most?

Alya sat next to Adrien and touched his shoulder gently. “Seriously, Adrien. You’re her friend, she’s yours. She also happens to be my best friend, so don’t you dare hurt her.” she warned. “But if you don’t like her in that way, continue playing dumb.” She advised.

“That’s not helpful.” Adrien groaned, falling back onto the bed. Alya laughed at his pathetic issues.

“Sure it is. Either that, or you could let her down easy. She won’t hate you for it if you do it gently.”

Adrien looked at her, giving her a sceptical glance. “Why are you saying this? Isn’t she your best friend, shouldn’t you be pushing me towards her?”

Alya sighed dramatically. “I don’t particularly want her getting into a relationship where she only knows half the person. And let’s face it, you wouldn’t be telling her your Chat Noir anytime soon, would you?”

“Probably not.” He agreed.

She nodded, her point proven. “It would end up hurting her in the long run, the secrets and the lies. I can’t put my best friend through that.”

“And yet you’re pushing me towards Ladybug.” Adrien said, frowning. Alya was a confusing person, to say the least.

“Well, you guys share the same secret. It makes more sense. Besides, it’s not hard to push you two together, she’s practically head over heels for you already.” She grinned.

“And you would know this how?” he asked.

She shrugged, tapping her nose knowingly with a smirk. “I’m a girl, we can read into situations. And I know for a fact she likes you back.”

Adrien let a small smile float onto his face, his thoughts dreamily centred on Ladybug. She was a truly amazing person who was willing to do so much for those around her. How one couldn’t fall for her, he didn’t understand.

“Anyway, I do believe we agreed to meet the others for a movie in twenty.” She announced, standing up.

Plagg made a sound of agreement as he leapt over to Adrien, bring his smelly cheese breath with him and making Adrien gag. The Kwami just laughed at his charge, Alya laughing at both of them.

Adrien readied himself as they headed to the streets, after telling Nathalie he was going out. She had known this of course, and prepared for the ‘gorilla’ to drive the two to pick the others up. Adrien hopped into the limo, without his usual bitterness towards the ostentatious vehicle, and Alya behind him. He supposed it wasn’t such a bad ride if he had a friend in the back with him, it wasn’t so lonely.

“I still can’t believe you guys get a limo.” Alya said as she admired the vehicle.

Adrien nodded, looking out the tinted windows as Paris flew past. “It’s a little much, but we have an image to uphold.” He said, and Alya could detect the sadness in his voice.

“I personally would love to be famous.” It was clear she was trying to lighten the mood, and Adrien was grateful for it, but he couldn’t help the sadness in his chest. He’d been alone most of his life, he didn’t have a connection with his father, all he had were the physical objects, and money. He had lots of money.

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” Adrien said softly.

Alya cast him a quick glance before a sigh escaped her lips. “I forget, sorry, Adrien.” She said honestly.

“Nah, don’t be.” He said, lightening up easily. It may have had something to do with the car rolling to a stop outside the theatre, with his two friends already outside waiting for them. Adrien thanked the gorilla before they went to meet their friends.

Alya was quick to hug Marinette, who happily hugged her friend back. Adrien wrapped an arm around Nino briefly, a fist bump before he greeted Marinette and Alya hugged Nino. The group headed to the counter where they purchased four tickets for a recent action movie, one which they were all happy to sit through. Apparently Marinette had objected to a thriller, and Nino wasn’t about to sit through a romance, so they’d compromised for the action comedy.

After purchasing a sufficient amount of popcorn (Alya wanted one large, Nino two, they went two) they headed into the theatre and chose seats at the back. Adrien sat in the middle, beside Nino and Marinette, who sat next to Alya on the other side. They chatted whilst the ads played, and Adrien was surprised to hear Marinette speak without a stutter. After finding out her crush, he’d expected her to act different, but she was acting completely different, and it seemed he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed. Alya picked up on her friend’s strange behaviour, and Adrien knew Marinette was not escaping the round of questions which would surely ensue.

The movie started and they hushed, conversations ceasing as they paid attention to the film. Adrien was vaguely aware of Marinette’s presence beside him, the casual arm brushes as she shifted in her seat, her knee accidently brushing his as she crossed her legs. Adrien was acutely aware of her focus, the sharp intakes of breath at appropriate moments of the film, her miniscule jumps at anything mildly surprising. He didn’t understand why he was paying so much attention to her, they’d been to the pictures together before, they’d sat next to each, and they were close friends.

Adrien shook his head, ridding his mind of such thoughts to focus on the film in front of him.

Once it was all over, the group headed to the foyer where they chatted excitedly about the pros and cons of the movie. Marinette was actively partaking, having strong opinions on the love interest and how unnecessary they were to the plot. Alya disagreed, saying the character was designed perfectly and added much to the plot. Thus, a hearty argument followed, Nino and Adrien standing back and laughing as the girls argued over the love interest.

Adrien was going to be honest, he believed the love interest to be a pointless character, but he wouldn’t admit that to Alya, who was already worked up. She was scary when she was angry.

They were about to head for some food when they heard screams, people rushing out of a cinema, followed by crashing, a door breaking and some sort of film critic Akuma leaping out of the wrecked doors.

Adrien exchanged a glance with Alya, who gave him a nod. He ran from the group, as Alya instructed them to follow the running people. Adrien instead made his way behind a pillar, transforming where no one could see him. It wasn’t long before Chat Noir was leaping onto the scene, head first into the fight.

He was incredibly surprised to find Ladybug already tackling the Akuma. How she’d gotten there before him, he’d never know. Perhaps she too was there watching a film. A momentary distraction, as his mind focused on the thought of Ladybug being anywhere near him, and he was on the ground, a forceful beam of something hitting him in the chest knocking him down.

Ladybug rushed over to help him up, telling him she believed the Akuma to be in the movie ticket. Chat didn’t hesitate as he used his cataclysm on the akuma’s weapon, helping Ladybug as she used her lucky charm to stabilise the building.

The ticket was ripped, and Ladybug was helping the critic to his feet, then shortly making her way to a tired Chat Noir. Fights in enclosed spaces were no fun at all, they had to be more careful than usual, for the building sake and their own.

Ladybug helped Chat to his feet, giving him a smile. They did their usual fist bump in victory, both tired and unable to keep up tall for long. Ladybug turned to Chat, watching him with an emotion he was unused to.

“Thank you, Chat. You got here very quickly, and I couldn’t have done this without you.” She said.

He bowed graciously. “My pleasure, my lady.”

She smiled. “Must have been a terrible movie for the guy to get so upset.”

“You could say it might have been apawling.” He grinned, betting on her reaction. She didn’t let him down.

Ladybug hit his shoulder and scolded him.

“He probably watches Alderaan movies.” He grinned, hoping she’d catch on. Surely he wasn’t the only nerd around.

“Was that a Star Wars pun?” she asked, her face as blank as possible, voice stoic and disbelieving.

Chat Noir beamed, nodding. She was a nerd. His chest elated, finding out one more piece of information about his favourite superheroine. “Well Luke no Father, I’m the Obei one.”

Ladybug groaned as he continued his puns, showing off for her. He was not expecting how she shut him up. He was not expecting it at all. In fact, he was so stunned his mind didn’t even register what was happening. His eyes wide, he took a moment before his mind screamed she’s kissing me!

And Chat Noir kissed back. After that initial moment, where her lips were on his, his shock, he wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and kissed back. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like this was the only kiss he’d ever get. He needed her like he needed air, and she was more important still.

Ladybug kept her lips firmly against his, Chat loving the soft feel of lip gloss against his lips, the warmth of her body pressed to his, wishing he wasn’t wearing the suit as her hands found his neck and pulled him closer still.

They broke apart, gasping for breath and grinning from ear to ear. Well, Chat was grinning, Ladybug was blushing. He caught her touching her lips softly, before she stood up straight, the blush still on her cheeks.

“That’s one way to shut you up,” she said, sounding out of breath.

Chat Noir bowed, once more with a silly grin on his face. He was elated, ecstatic, “I give you permission to shut me up anytime.” He winked.

She rolled her eyes, still blushing, embarrassment playing in her eyes, but mostly unrestricted happiness. “Don’t get too used to it, kitty.”

Chat Noir shook his head, still with the large smile on his face. “Of course not. Definitely not. Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She smiled, standing tall. “We should probably leave before our transformation wears off...” she said softly, staring into his eyes.

He nodded, still staring back at her. “Probably.”

Ladybug turned to leave, but Chat hurried to embrace her, wrapping his arms and hugging her, arms tight across her back as though he’d never hold her again. Ladybug smiled into the embrace, arms reaching to hug him back.

“Thank you, Ladybug.”

“For the kiss?” she asked, full of confusion.

“For the hug.” He replied.

She smiled, gently holding his hand before leaping away to transform back into whoever she was beneath the mask. Chat Noir punched the air in victory, his heart racing, his mind ecstatic. He couldn’t believe his luck. Somehow, he’d kissed Ladybug. The Ladybug had kissed him first. He just... he couldn’t get past the hug either. Kissing was one thing, but a hug, one which meant more than just hello, it was filling his heart.

Chat made his way to a safe spot, changing back to himself and catching Plagg as he flew from the ring. The exhausted Kwami demanded cheese, as usual, saying nothing about Ladybug as he did. Adrien let a smile spread across his face, his green eyes sparkling with joy. The Kwami scoffed at his joy, saying cheese was better than girls.

“You’ve said this before.” Adrien noted.

Plagg made an effort to shrug, or a cat like shrug. “And it is still true.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, tucking Plagg into his collar as he made his way back to the group. He found the three of them waiting for him outside the cinema, all anxious. Well, Alya was more excited than anything, he supposed from her position outside the glass she could see the action that went on during the fight. And the events afterwards. Oh boy.

“There you are, dude! Man, you missed out.” Nino greeted.

Adrien faked a confused expression, which wasn’t hard considering Marinette also wore one. Wasn’t she watching the whole thing too?

“Yeah, your perfectly timed bathroom break, and Marinette got separated from us, neither of you guys saw them kiss.” Alya exclaimed excitedly.

“Wait, who kissed?” Adrien was a great actor when he wanted to be.

Nino rolled his eyes, answering for a gobsmacked Alya. Adrien would have laughed, because Alya knew exactly why Adrien was pretending he didn’t know, she was just able to forget occasionally. “Ladybug and Chat Noir! Finally.” He added, glancing at Marinette before focusing on Adrien.

“That’s awesome, shame I missed it.” He said.

Alya grinned. “I should have gotten photos. The blog would have hit the roof.”

Marinette laughed at Alya, “I’m sure there’ll be a next time.” Adrien noticed a smirk from Nino towards Marinette, which had her blushing. Whatever that was about, Adrien had no clue.

Alya on the other hand was excitedly poking Marinette on the shoulder. “Oh, you could tell Ladybug to give me a private exhibit.”

Marinette spluttered, looking at her friend in astonishment. “I seriously doubt they’d go for that.” She stuttered.

Adrien glanced to her, wondering what the sudden case of stutters was about. She wasn’t even talking to Adrien for this one. Apparently she was incredibly invested in Ladybug’s life, which made Adrien wonder how close the two knew each other.

“Yeah, Alya, you should wait for them to do it when you have a phone handy.” Nino advised.

Adrien laughed. “I doubt they’d be so public.”

“Your right! For all we know, that wasn’t actually their first kiss!” Alya exclaimed.

Marinette looked thoughtful for a moment, passing a glance to Nino before she said, “It actually wasn’t.”

Everyone stared at her in shock, completely surprised by this news. Alya was the first to break the silence. “What was then?” she demanded.

Marinette shrank slightly under the scrutiny of all her friends, Adrien included. How was he not aware of another kiss? “Well, uh, valentine’s day? When she had to break the spell? Uh, yeah, she told me?”

Adrien recalled the incident clearly, his mouth falling open. Alya glanced at him briefly before staring at her friend, Nino just looking surprised, but clearly proud. “Wow.” Alya uttered.

“Yeah, so not their first kiss.” She said, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

“First he’s awake for.” Adrien said before he could think. Eyes turned to him, and Marinette nodded.

“It was hilarious that he didn’t remember...” Marinette said softly, staring into the distance. Adrien watched her carefully for a moment.

Nino shook his head, grinning. “I’m starved, we should eat.”

They all agreed, laughing as they made their way towards a close café. Adrien walked next to Alya, who asked him how the kiss was in an almost silent whisper.

Adrien blushed, scratching his head. Alya laughed heartily. “Everything you thought it would be?” she teased.

He turned redder, if that were possible. “More.” He admitted, adamantly looking away from Alya.

Behind him, he saw Marinette was also a bright shade of red, and Nino was looking extremely smug with himself. This day just couldn’t get any weirder, could it?

The group all had deserts from a local café, close to the seine where they walked along in the sunset. They all talked together, laughing and having a joyous time, and for the millionth time that day, Adrien couldn’t believe his luck. He had three amazing friends who supported him, and an amazing partner who fought beside him. All his life, the loneliness, these were the moments he would treasure. He was with his friends after a great day, he didn’t have to worry about them deserting him, about them ignoring him. Even the prospect of going home to his cold and silent house did little to spoil his fun.

When the time came to part, Adrien did so with a happy heart, jumping into his limo with a sigh and a smile. He’d gotten a goodbye hug from everyone, including Marinette, and somehow, hers was the best. He had seen the blush on her cheeks, but it was dulled from usual. Her hug had been warm, familiar, and Adrien couldn’t help but hope for another.

He lay on his bed when he got back, checking the Ladyblog and laughing at a text post from Alya, which just stated ‘its official Ladynoir fans.’ Plagg gorged himself on camembert, as was expected of the Kwami, and Adrien just closed his eyes and pictured his Ladybug, felt her lips on his, her arms around him as they hugged. He didn’t know which he liked more, but he hoped he got both again at some point.

“You’re acting crazy again.” Plagg noted in a sour tone.

Adrien grinned at his Kwami. “Not crazy, Plagg.”

“Could have fooled me.” He deadpanned.

The blonde smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to Plagg consuming the cheese. “My first kiss, Plagg. I’m a little excited.”

“Not entirely true.”

“Oh, you’re only saying that because Marinette said there was another.” He paused. “It’s the first one I’ve been awake and able to return.” He corrected.

Plagg swallowed his cheese and acknowledged Adrien. “And was it everything you hoped it would be?” he was repeating Alya’s previous words sarcastically, and Adrien couldn’t help but scoff.

“Plagg, it was more.” He said wistfully.

The Kwami made a sound of disgust. “That’s horribly romantic of you.”

He chuckled. “You have no idea.”

Adrien ignored the Kwami’s rant comparing women to cheese, his mind focused solely on Ladybug. He couldn’t believe mere hours ago he’d kissed the love of his life. It had all felt like a dream. A very real, amazing dream. One he wished was a reoccurring dream. Or not a dream, a realistic happening. He wasn’t sure about it, Ladybug had never expressed anything other than gratitude towards him... and suddenly she was kissing him? He was confused, but he expected some form of explanation from her, and that was enough to keep him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised yesterday Miraculous has started to air on ABC3 so guess what I'm watching at 4:20pm every day? Origins episodes are coming out in English tomorrow and I don't know what I'm more excited about, seeing my horse or watching the episodes! But anyway, I was watching Dark Cupid today as I was writing the last scene, you all might recognise that one...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry about not updating, writers block came in leaps and bounds, then school (seriously, why do we need that? It's totally unecessary) and people at school are just generally annoying so too stressed to write anything... but I hope this makes up for it?

Marinette was pacing around her room, trying to get her thoughts straight. Nino was watching her, sitting in her desk chair as the girl walked back and forth. They had to leave for school shortly, but Nino had wanted to make sure the girl was alright. She’d had a bit of time to consider her thoughts, and she was still reacting poorly.

“Calm down, it’s just a kiss.”

Marinette paused, her eyes wild as she looked at Nino. “It’s not just a kiss, Nino! It was so much more...” she trailed off.

He laughed, watching as she started pacing. No, it wasn’t just a kiss, Marinette knew it was much more. Because it was perfect. It was everything, all she thought about, the only thing she could focus on. It had been him, Chat Noir, the brave cat who fought beside her, defended her, took hits for her, and flirted with her. It was Chat Noir, and not Adrien, and she loved it. She could feel her heart bursting from her chest, love for her silly partner flowing from her very being.

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Nino suggested easily.

Marinette shook her head rapidly. “That would be disastrous! Could you imagine a relationship between us? Fighting Akuma’s is not a date.”

Nino laughed at the mental image and she scowled, continuing her pacing. “What if you revealed yourself to him, went on normal dates?” he suggested.

Marinette shook her head, collapsing onto her bed dramatically. Nino rolled his eyes, which Marinette did not miss. “One, it’s too dangerous. Two, it’s too dangerous.” She hissed.

Nino sighed dramatically. “Fine. But you need to tell him. You can’t keep these feelings inside you, it’ll just end up hurting you. Besides, if you’re worried about rejection, you shouldn’t have any fear of that.” He assured her.

“How would you know? You don’t see him. He loves the confident Ladybug, the one who flings herself through fights and defeats akuma’s on her own. Marinette is too different.”

“Well, the way I see it, if he doesn’t love all of you, he can’t have any of you. Besides, that cat has been with you since the beginning, and I mean the beginning, if you would like to recall.”

Marinette shivered at the reminder, and Tikki also looked down cast from her little sock on the desk. They both remembered their first battles, and Nino was right, she’d spotted Chat’s flirting a mile away. If he was able to love clumsy Ladybug, there was no doubt he could love clumsy Marinette. The issue was, they couldn’t actually reveal for more than personal reasons. It was just too dangerous.

“Your right, Nino. Absolutely right.” She stood back up, nodding firmly as she stood with power. “Whatever happens, we’re a team, and teams stick together.”

Nino stood up, a smile on his face. “Great, now can we get to school, we’re going to be late.”

Marinette glanced at the clock and yelped, swinging on her bag and collecting Tikki immediately. The small Kwami was used to the girl rushing, and made no sounds of protest. The trio made their way to school, barely pausing to say goodbye to Marinette’s parents.

They just made it in time, and found Adrien and Alya already seated. They were deep in conversation, about homework it would appear, and barely looked up at the entrance of their friends. Marinette sat beside Alya happily, easily joining in the conversation. She pulled out their completed assignment, much to the joy of everyone in her group. They were all very pleased with Marinette’s presentation skills, even if she had missed a couple of small details. Only she knew this though.

Class went smoothly, receiving individual homework which made Marinette stress a little, knowing if there was an Akuma she’d be staying up late to finish the work. Marinette was already tired enough without having to stay up for the homework.

By the time lunch rolled around, Marinette was starving. Adrien had to make a dash for it, having a photoshoot which would run into their last class. Marinette invited her other two friends back for some lunch, as seemed to be tradition as of late, however Nino wanted to talk to Max about something, and Alya hadn’t done her homework so she was staying in the library to finish it.

Instead, Marinette headed home herself and sat at her desk, working at her designs instead. She wanted to design an evening dress, in case she ever needed one. She assumed her school would have a formal in the year, so she was looking forwards to that. Perhaps she could invite Adrien? As soon as the thought made its way through her head, she retracted it. Much as she liked Adrien, he was not Chat Noir... and he held her heart. Because, whilst Adrien was amazing and she loved him, she wasn’t sure they’d ever be anything more than friends. He was too sweet for his own good. And then there was Chat Noir, the one person she never thought she’d fall for, the one person she fell the hardest for. She knew him, inside and out (aside his real identity, minor flaw) and he knew her. They worked so well because they balanced each other out. When she fell, he rose and vice versa.

Tikki admired Marinette’s designs as she sat above her shoulder. “It looks beautiful, Marinette. What colours are you going to make it?” the Kwami asked curiously.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe red and black? I mean, it could be a themed dress. Or I could wear it with a mask...” she hurried to sketch her idea, looking at the work once it was completed, Tikki making a sound of appreciation.

“It looks amazing!” Tikki exclaimed.

“Thanks, Tikki.” Marinette said, looking at the design quizzically. It was almost perfect, it was still missing something, but she wasn’t sure what.

Marinette chewed her pen as she went over her homework, deciding she should finish it in the small time between then and class. The less she had to do in the evening the better, she thought. Add that, she wouldn’t have to worry herself - if there was an Akuma battle - over her homework. A smug little thought told her she’d be able to spend some time with Chat too, which totally didn’t make her heart flutter.

Time seemed to always pass too quickly for the young girl, who found she was almost late once again for last class. She hurried herself back to the school, where she found Alya waiting dutifully at the door for her friend. By the look on her face, she had something to say.

The two girls made their way to their seats, Nino already perched in his own waiting for Adrien, who was coming in later. Marinette turned to Alya, giving her the ‘explain’ look. Alya sighed dramatically, grinning.

“He asked me out,” Alya explained, talking in a hushed voice.

It took a moment for Marinette to understand what her friend was saying, before a wide grin made its way onto her face. “About time,” she grinned.

“Well, maybe,” Alya mumbled, “but we’re going out tomorrow after school. Seriously hope there aren’t any Akuma’s whilst I’m out, because seriously, that wouldn’t be cool.”

“I’m sure you could miss one fight if you were on a date.” Marinette said, a subtle roll of her eyes.

Alya groaned. “But not so soon after their kiss! I mean, they haven’t even spoken to each other, I’m going to witness what happens.”

Marinette laughed. “Right, no Akuma during your date. I don’t know why you’re telling me this.”

“Can’t exactly tell Nino, can I?”

“Well, no, not exactly.” Marinette agreed. “But I’m sure he knows you have a duty to your blog and a loyalty to him. He’d understand.”

“He shouldn’t have to though, I can’t prioritise someone else’s love life above my own.”

Marinette spluttered a laugh, staring at Alya in shock. “Love life? What makes you think there is anything serious between the heroes?”

Alya shrugged. “Aside from the obvious? Just the fact that Ladybug initiated the kiss, kind of says a lot, don’t ya think?”

Marinette blushed in agreement, nodding. “Ah, that’s a fair point.” She really wished Alya hadn’t been watching. She decided to change the subject. “So, where are you guys going?”

Easily enough, the girl started explaining the entire process of Nino asking her out. Apparently, they’d bumped into each other, Nino just blurted it out and Alya agreed. Wow, some story to tell the kids really. But regardless, Marinette was thrilled. Her friends were finally admitting their feelings to each other, which she knew they’d had for quite some time. She’d had to confront Nino about it on numerous occasions, don’t even start with how many times she’d spoken with Alya.

Nino was apparently taking Alya out to a nice little café, where they could sit by the river and talk, and she was excited. Marinette was ecstatic for her friend, finally having a love life of her own (instead of finding solace in Ladybug’s).

Before Marinette could tease Alya about the date, or congratulate Nino, class began, and they were transported into the wonderful scientific world.

* * *

  
The shoot felt like it was going on forever (realistically they were only an hour behind schedule) and Adrien wanted out. He wanted to stop, run away, and leave. The shoot wasn’t unpleasant, the people weren’t rude, but he hated the atmosphere. Some of the models were scolded for seriously stupid reasons, and the photographers themselves were losing their patience. It wasn’t a nice place to be really.

It wasn’t really a surprise when one of the models was accumatised. Annoying, but it wasn’t a shock. Adrien sent a quick text to Alya (she’d made him promise to tell him whenever there was an Akuma so she could make sure he was alright – and be the one to cover it) before he hurriedly found cover in the change rooms to transform. In the panic, nobody would notice Adrien missing, nor would they see the flash as Adrien because Chat Noir.

Chat was distracting the Akuma appropriately, waiting for Ladybug’s appearance. He wasn’t waiting long, after being thrown out the building he landed directly at her feet. She smirked down at him, his heart hammering at the glorious sighting of her, and his heart stopped dead when she offered her hand to help him to his feet.

It took Chat a moment, before he accepted and rose unsteadily to his feet. The Akuma forgotten, he stared at Ladybug. She, thankfully, hadn’t forgotten about the Akuma. She rolled her eyes and faced the model, giving her best attempt of trash talk. Chat snickered.

“Leave the talk to the pros,” he advised, casually swinging his baton behind his head. Ladybug sent him a scathing look before flinging her yoyo at the Akuma, hitting him square in the chest and causing him to get incredibly angry.

Chat darted out of the way as ribbons shot towards them. “There has to be a rule about how many Akuma’s can have ribbons.” Chat muttered, and Ladybug laughed, indicating she’d heard.

“Hawkmoth only cares about one thing, I don’t think he really notices what powers he actually gives his victims.”

They fought valiantly, working in sync, teamwork on point, communicating without words, without looking at each other, knowing what the other would do by instinct. There was something to be said about their teamwork, they really were the amazing duo Paris was led to believe.

Once everything was done, Ladybug gave Chat the customary fist bump. He hadn’t had to use his cataclysm, yet she was on the clock now, and she remained. Once again, Chat noticed this, and it made his heart stutter. He wasn’t usually this bad, it was the kiss, and it was messing with his head. Chat scolded himself, she probably thought nothing of it, or she was staying to apologise... that thought made his heart clench, his stomach drop. He couldn’t handle rejection from her.

“You got here remarkably quick, Chat Noir,” Ladybug said, looking at him straight in the eye. Chat wanted to look away, but her blue eyes just drew him in like a whirlpool.

Chat shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. It was difficult. “I was in the neighbourhood.” He answered vaguely.

He saw a small twitch of her lips, as though she were fighting a smile. Chat couldn’t help the grin which lit up his face. “Spying on the photoshoot going on in there?”

Chat pretended to be wounded by the accusation, pressing a clawed hand against his chest. “Didn’t you know I was model material? Maybe I was in the shoot,” he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes properly this time, all pretence of stoic out the window. She was relaxed and enjoying his presence, he could tell, and he was loving it. “Doubt any modelling agencies could put up with your puns enough to allow you in.”

“Ah, but you’re not arguing that I’m hot enough to be in one,” he smirked.

A blush made its way across her cheeks, however the confidence in her retort was amazing. “I don’t usually lie, Chat.”

Chat’s jaw dropped, and he just stared at her as she grinned victoriously. “You... what?” he couldn’t compute. Brain, gone. Nope. Nothing. Hollow.

Her smirk grew, her eyes shining, despite her earrings beeping a penultimate warning. “For someone as smart as you, you can be really dumb,” she laughed, and it was one of the best sounds he’d heard. He needed to chill. This was bad. He was too far gone. “I am merely saying I think you look good, and if you wanted to be a model, I would support this decision.”

Little did she know, Chat thought. He stammered once more, just staring at her in shock. “Well, uh, thanks?”

She nodded, still smiling, before she said, “I don’t apologise.”

Now this was confusing, and the look must have shown, because she was unable to look him in the eye, instead favouring a rock on the ground.

“The kiss. I don’t apologise. I know you thought I might. I don’t. And I won’t. Even if you don’t feel anything towards me, I am not sorry I kissed you.” She elaborated softly.

He gasped, trying to compute. What? She was saying what? This was news. Her earrings beeped again and she turned to leave, but he panicked and held her hand quickly. “I’m not apologising either. And, if you’ll allow it, I’d like to do it again?” he asked cautiously.

She smiled, covering her earing with her hand, before she faced him fully. “I’d love that.” She said honestly.

Chat’s heart swelled tenfold. If it weren’t for her earrings, he would have, but secrecy was one thing they needed. So instead, he pulled back and waved farewell, seeing the confused look on her face, then understanding, and something he never thought he’d see on her face, love.

Ladybug departed and Chat went back inside to finish the photoshoot, his heart and head elsewhere. He was able to focus on anything but the shoot, all because of one look. He needed to stop, he needed to chill, and that woman was going to be the death of him. He needed to talk with someone. He needed Alya, she’d know what to do. She always seemed to know.

* * *

  
Marinette collapsed dreamily onto her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. He’d let her go. Her mind was racing, her heart pounding, and all she could think about was how he’d let her go. She’d given him explicit permission to kiss her, and yet he’d chosen to let her leave, to hide her identity, instead of kissing her. Now, if she’d been in another mindset, she’d be thinking he didn’t want to kiss her, but she could read her cat. She knew him. He’d wanted to, but he’d pulled back for her. She couldn’t even begin to describe the love she’d felt for him at that moment.

She’d called Nino of course, she needed to tell someone, and as much as she wanted to tell Alya, the girl wouldn’t understand. Of course, Marinette had thought of a hypothetical situation (so, my friend did this and she doesn’t know what to do, so advice?) but it would raise more questions than it was worth. Obviously Marinette had also thought of just telling Alya Ladybug had told her, but again, questions. So she’d called Nino, who had very helpfully laughed and told her she was in incredibly deep. She told him she already knew that. But Nino was too busy planning his date with Alya to be of any real service, so Marinette was just sighing into her pillow, with Tikki munching on cookies beside her, watching the girl happily.

“One day, I swear you are gonna burst.” Tikki noted, looking at the girls happy face.

Marinette laughed, opening her eyes to look at the small Kwami. “From happiness and love, surely that cannot be a bad thing?”

“Of course not, and it’s better than being subject to an Akuma.” Tikki replied.

Marinette looked straight at the Kwami, the smile fading. “Is that a possibility? Can miraculous holders fall prey to them?”

Tikki made a gesture that appeared to be a shrug, Marinette couldn’t really tell. “Unsure, really, but I don’t see why not, emotions and all that are what set it off, right?”

“Wow, Tikki, and here I thought you knew everything.” Marinette said sarcastically.

“Not everything, but there hasn’t been a negative miraculous for quite some time, and whilst I remember each and every one of my Ladybug’s, I don’t remember the villains.” Tikki explained.

“That’s alright, for someone so tiny, that’s a big feat.”

Tikki laughed airily. “So, are you going to ask Chat Noir out any time soon?” she prodded.

Marinette blushed and hid her face in the pillow. “Maybe?” she asked quietly.

The Kwami giggled. “Oh, Marinette, you should learn to trust your heart more. It’s usually right.”

“My heart’s telling me if I’m not near Chat my life will end.” Marinette said bluntly.

There was a pause before Tikki replied, “Maybe don’t follow exactly that, but I’m sure there’s an easy solution to part of that.”

“What’s that?” Marinette was genuinely confused now.

“Date.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. It’s not that hard, Marinette. ‘Hey, Chat, maybe sometime, when we’re not fighting for our lives or all of Paris we could maybe meet up and do something?’” Tikki put on her best Marinette voice as she said this, looking straight at the girl.

Marinette blushed. “I wouldn’t be able to say that.”

“Sure, you have all the courage in the world. You can take down an Akuma, you can ask a boy on a date.”

“But it’s different...”

“I don’t see how. You like him, he likes you, and he’s going to say yes, there really isn’t anything to worry about.” Tikki reminded her.

Marinette sat bolt upright, looking out the windows resolutely. “You’re absolutely right, Tikki. I’m going to. I will.” She promised.

Tikki gave a noise of happiness, her eyes shining, and she hugged Marinette. “I’m proud of you, Marinette.”

“Thanks, Tikki. But I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“No, but you would still be Marinette Dupain Cheng, and that’s pretty amazing.”

“Do you have a manual, or are you just really good at giving out advice?” Marinette asked.

The Kwami giggled. “I’ve just been around for a long time, and a lot of the Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s have the same issues, usually resolved differently mind, considering it’s usually the other way around.” She paused, looking around her room briefly. “But it’s good to shake things up a bit.”

“I for one am incredibly glad we met, Tikki.” Marinette announced.

She grinned. “And I’m glad I got you and not Plagg.”

“Plagg?” Marinette asked.

“Chat’s Kwami. Don’t worry, he’s just a glutton.”

Marinette found herself laughing at the nonchalant way the Kwami talked about her fellow Kwami. Tikki wasn’t fazed, clearly, and she remedied it when she said Plagg was still just as good at advice as she was. Maybe, Marinette thought, that’s where his puns came from. Surely no normal person spat out puns all the time. She briefly considered that one time Nino and Adrien had a pun war (not pleasant for Alya or Marinette, but they survived) but couldn’t imagine anyone else incorporating puns into a daily conversation. It was Chat’s speciality. And heck, she loved even that about him.

The two drifted into silence, Tikki munching on her cookie, Marinette closing her eyes as she felt sleep overcome her. She needed a nap if she were to have strength to fight that dreaded homework. Well, she told herself that was the issue, anyway.

As she closed her eyes, all she was able to see were a pair of shining green ones, and it was a great way to fall into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly have no idea when the next update will come out and so I am genuinely so sorry. School is controlling and teachers are annoying so yeah... stupid year 12.


	7. Chapter 7

With holidays fast approaching, moods soared and akuma's decreased in frequency. Marinette found herself hanging out with her friends more frequently, having the time to do so without akuma's taking up her time. She studied with them, had vicious video game battles with Adrien, laughed with Alya, and gossiped with Nino about Chat Noir. Her love life hadn't been very entertaining, what with the decrease in akuma's (it had been little over a week since they're shared moments with the model akuma) they had little time to themselves.  

Marinette sat on her bed, flicking through her phone, when she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Her parents were working in the bakery, she was supposed to be studying - she'd finished her work, she was allowed to have a break - so she was left alone in her apartment. She hopped up lazily from her position and walked to the door, opening it and happily revealing five friendly faces.    
 

"Mind if we come in?" Alya asked, grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with the surprise visit, apparently her idea. Marinette grinned and allowed them through.    
 

Rose and Juleka followed through after Nino, Alya and Adrien. She gave each of her friends a quick hug before ushering them into her small kitchen, asking if anyone wanted a drink, or some cookies. Adrien was quick to say yes to cookies, prompting laughter from everyone. The model seemed affronted, however devoured two cookies with no care. Marinette smiled at him, placing a plate of freshly baked snicker-doodles on the table.    
 

"So, what prompted this lovely visit?" Marinette asked curiously. Rose and Juleka didn't often come over, only when they had assignments, or they'd been invited. So this really was a pleasant surprise to see them.    
 

Alya shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of cookie. "Just thought we should all hang out. I told Rose about how you could take on Adrien with pretty much any video game, she wanted to see it in action."    
 

"Come on, we know Max is the one to beat," Marinette remarked.    
 

Nino grinned, pointed the cookie at Marinette gleefully. "Yet you beat him, caused him to become an akuma and then defeated the inter-schools for _Ultimate_ _Mecha_ _Strike III_. I'd say that's an achievement."   
 

Marinette looked to Adrien. "You came over so I could whip your butt in gaming?"    
 

Adrien looked slightly embarrassed, cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink. He met Marinette's challenging eyes however, with a determined nod. "This time, it's you who'll be wiping up tears from the carpet."   
 

"Please tell me that actually happened," a new voice sounded, heads snapping up to see Alix walk through the doors. She gestured to the bakery, looking sheepish as she mentioned Marinette's parents had sent her up.    
 

Alya sat up straight and smug. "Of course, Adrien couldn't help it. He couldn't handle that much defeat."    
  


Everyone laughed, and Marinette led everyone to the living room, aka the gaming central. Her friends made themselves comfortable on the chairs, with Adrien resuming position on the carpet, sitting cross legged and watching Marinette as she prepared their first game. Marinette, under any other circumstance, would have been flustered, however given her recent appreciation for Paris's mighty Chat Noir, she just found it flattering and friendly.  

Handing over a controller, Marinette gave him her best death stare. He returned it, brandishing the controller as a weapon, giving her a sly smirk. Marinette's heart stuttered briefly, as the look, it was so incredible _Chat_ that she found her competitive facade decreasing, however it returned as quickly as it faded when the music started.  

She shook her head, returning her stare to the TV, ignoring her brain. She had imagined it, her feelings for Chat were making her eyes see things that weren't there. Chat Noir and Adrien, well, they were different. They had green eyes and blonde hair, but Chat was all puns, Adrien was sweet. Heck, Adrien had puns too, and Chat could be sweet. They weren't the _same_. Marinette blinked rapidly, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She didn't need to think about that right now. She was going to focus on winning the game. Yes. Winning. Not -  

Adrien won.  

Marinette's jaw dropped, as did about everyone's in the room, other than the smirking Adrien beside her. Marinette recovered and insisted on a rematch, but the voice she got, the irrefutably  _Chat_ voice, made her falter again.    
  


2:0, Adrien's favor.  

Marinette snapped out of it pretty quickly after that. All thoughts of Chat were gone, she was going to _win_. True to her word, she quickly leveled the playing field, 2:2. She sent a smirk to Adrien, who was giving her his best attempt at a withering glare.  

 

Alix cheered for Marinette, who won their fifth game, followed by the sixth game. "Woo, you show no mercy now girl!"    
 

Marinette beamed over to her red haired friend. She turned a grin to Adrien, who was giving her a confusing look. As in, he was confused. "The first two were warm up games."  

 

Adrien scoffed, as did Nino and Alya. "You were distracted, Mari, you never let me win any." Adrien said smugly.  

 

"And what would I be distracted by, pray tell?"    
 

"Me, of course. I am model worthy, after all," Adrien puffed up his chest.    
 

Marinette let out a short laugh. She would have flushed furiously at that comment, not two weeks ago, but now, now she wanted to take him _down_. "First to 10."   
 

"Done."  

 

Marinette won. 

 

Adrien shook her hand good naturally.    
 

"Well, anyone want to take on the reigning champion?" Marinette called.  

 

"Dance off." Alix suggested.  

 

Marinette blanched. The one game she was _aw_ _ful_ at. Only Alix would suggest that. She sent the girl a scathing look, who only looked innocently confused.    
 

Adrien, having noticed Marinette's reluctance, beamed and agreed. He, unlike Marinette, absolutely _adored_ dance games. He agreed quickly, and Marinette resolved herself into complete embarrassment.    
 

True to her word, she was last every round. They played four songs before it was declared that Adrien, as the winner, would take on everyone else - give it a fairer battle, so Adrien actually had to _try_.  

 

Marinette huffed indignantly from her spot on the couch as she watched Alya stumble over the moves, Adrien perform them gracefully, and Alya still managed to receive a higher score than Marinette. Everyone cheered for them, as Alix took over Adrien's position. They would now determine who should take place against Adrien, winner vs Adrien. A true competition had begun, and Marinette was not allowed to participate - she was knocked out first round against _Rose_.    
 

The final round, playing _The Ketchup song_ was Adrien against Alix, which everyone predicted. Marinette cheered for Alix, clearly wanting her to win and defeat the now cocky Adrien Agreste. Of course, Adrien was declared ultimate dancer. Marinette gave Alix a high five for trying.    
 

"What other games have we got?" Rose asked curiously.    
 

"Mario?" Alya suggested.  

 

Marinette perked at this. "Rainbow road." 

 

Everyone groaned.    
 

That was a good sign, Marinette grinned. She put in the disk and provided four remotes to her friends, taking on for herself. She chose the Rainbow road track, successfully taking first place. Alya, Nino and Adrien all tried to overtake her. At one point, Alya did, however she was a lap behind Marinette, which Marinette would hold over the girl's head for the rest of the game. Adrien came a close second at the end, much to everyone's genuine surprise - he had been coming close to last until the final lap.    
 

Marinette hadn't realised that it had gotten so late when her mother came upstairs, asking if her friends would like to stay for tea. Rose and Juleka kindly refused, admitting they must head home, it was a Friday night but they're parents had strict deadlines.  

 

Everyone else was pleased to stay for tea, Sabine was a wonderful cook. Alix suggested they play cards, which they did, entertaining themselves until dinner was ready.    
 

The group sat at the table, joined by Sabine and Tom, who were only too happy to have Marinette's friends over. Marinette happily shared stories of her crushing dance defeat to her father, but when he heard her victories in practically every other game, he was every bit the proud father.    
 

After tea, the group found themselves departing, Alya and Nino disappearing - together, who knew - and Alix being picked up by her brother. Adrien had already contacted the gorilla and left with Alix. Marinette breathed a tired sigh as she flopped onto her bed, happy and content. She'd had a wonderful evening, filled with friends and games, she wasn't sure how if could be improved.  

 

_Chat_. 

 

Marinette sighed. She covered her face with her forearm and closed her eyes, seeing the face of her loved black cat. The image changed and she saw a smirking Adrien instead, causing her to sit bolt upright. She took a deep, unstable breath, looking around her room. The posters were still up - it would be weird for her to suddenly take them down anyway - and she couldn't help her eyes placing a black mask and cat ears atop the boys head. She'd thought it would make her calmer, assured that Adrien couldn't possibly be Chat Noir, however the more she stared, the more real it looked.    
 

_NO_!   
 

In a fit of energy, she raced around her room, despite Tikki's comments, and tore down all the posters she had of Adrien. She stored them safely in her closet. Breathing deeply, she returned to her bed, noticing Tikki's concerned look. She frowned, before flopping onto her stomach.  

 

"Don't give me that look, Tikki," Marinette mumbled, voice softened by the pillow her face was buried in.    
 

Tikki let out a soft giggle. "What look?"   
 

Marinette looked up long enough to give the Kwami a scathing look.    
 

Tikki rolled her eyes and sat on Marinette's pillow. "Honestly, Marinette, why do you hate the idea so much?"    
 

Marinette frowned, looking up at her now blank walls. "Because. It would be too perfect, Adrien, my long lost crush, and Chat Noir, my sort of boyfriend."   
 

Tikki nodded understandably, though it was clear from her eyes that she _didn_ _'t_ understand. Marinette pushed her head back onto the pillow. "You would have to be pretty lucky, I agree."    
 

Marinette rolled her eyes dramatically. "Even Ladybug could never be _that_ lucky." 

 

"You never know," was all the Kwami said.    
 

Marinette groaned. "I'm going to sleep," she muttered, turning off her light.    
 

Tikki laughed. "Good night, Marinette."   
 

"Night, Tikki."  

   
 

* * *

 

   
 

Adrien disliked the weekends. His father made him stay in and study, or do photoshoots. The only times he could get out were when there was an akuma. With everything so quiet, he felt there wouldn't be one. Of course, he was wrong. He wasn't entirely sure if he should be grateful for it, if it meant a) sneaking away from his father and b) risking his life for the greater good. Either way, the promise of seeing Ladybug was the bonus.  

 

Chat Noir scaled the roofs of Paris quickly, reaching the scene of the crime, the Eiffel tower. Some tourist got upset waiting in line, now was determined to make _everyone_ wait. Not a nice guy.  

 

Ladybug was already there, of course, grinning at Chat's arrival. The black cat tipped his head, pretending to wear a top hat. Ladybug rolled her eyes good naturedly.  

 

"Akuma's in his ticket, but that's guarded by his silly timers." Ladybug explained carefully, whilst dodging another of Timer's attacks, a blast which slowed the victim down for 10 seconds, long enough for the Timer to get close enough to land some serious damage, as Chat was quick to learn.  

 

Ladybug helped Chat up and warned him against pulling that stunt again. Chat laughed as he took Ladybug's hand, letting it go after a moment, giving her a look. He noticed the small blush under her mask, just noticeable to anyone paying attention. Chat was.  

 

"Come on, lets do this." Ladybug called on her lucky charm and was extremely confused when it presented her with a fork. A _fork_.  

 

Chat stared at it, confusion and amusement written on his face. "Ever tried eating a clock, My lady?" 

 

Ladybug stared at him, deadpanning her response. "I would imagine it would be quite time consuming." She immediately covered her mouth with a hand, glaring at her beloved Chat. He laughed loudly, drawing the attention of Timer, who shot another blast at the couple.  

   
Chat grinned as he dodged the blasts and waited for his partner to decide on a plan. Eventually, spotting the weakness, she called out to Chat to distract the akuma. _That_ he could do.  

 

"Hey _Timer_ ," Chat called, running across a beam on the Eiffel tower. Said akuma looked up, focusing in on the running cat. "What do you call a line of clocks?" He called, making the akuma genuinely _pause_ to think of the answer. He actually _stopped_ his attacks to answer the joke. Adrien almost lost his balance as a laugh escaped his lips.  

 

"A _Timeline_ ," Chat called back after a moment, where the Timer was struggling to come up with an answer. Before Chat had the chance to come up with another one liner - he didn't have _time_ he's so clever - Ladybug had swooped in, fork attached to the yo-yo and ripping the ticket away from the grasp of Timer. Chat cheered as the ticket released the black butterfly and his partner sent away a purified one.  

 

Chat landed next to Ladybug happily, giving her a fist bump. The heroine grinned and gave him a tight hug. "Time flies when you're having fun." Ladybug grinned. 

 

The black cat reeled back in surprise. She'd _initiated_ the pun. Did she realise that? Did she know what she'd just done? Chat beamed proudly. Ladybug rolled her eyes.    
 

"Don't get too full of yourself, kitty. Your ego is big enough as it is." Ladybug    
 

Chat bowed graciously. "Of course not, My Lady."   
 

Ladybug blushed crimson, looking up at him with an innocent look. Chat gave her a smile, a real smile, not one of his camera angle smiles. She seemed pleased by this, if her lips on his was anything to go by.    
 

Chat returned the kiss wholeheartedly, ignoring the sound of her earrings blaring, before the sound registered. Ladybug hadn't realised, apparently, for she was shocked to find Chat pulling back, until she heard the sound of her Miraculous timer.  

 

Ladybug pressed one final kiss onto Chat's lips, who was left staring after her as she raced off back to wherever she should be. Chat Noir lazily strolled over the roofs back to his own home, aware of his ring beeping as he made his way back. His mind was in a daze, he didn't even care that he only _just_ made it back in time. Plagg ignored Adrien in favor of the cheese which had made it's way onto Adrien's bed during the time he'd been away. Mildly suspicious, however neither were going to complain.    
 

Adrien returned to his desk, finalising his homework for the weekend, reviewing the Ladyblog - and stopped dead. He hadn't even _seen_ Alya there, but there was a vibrant photo (albeit a bit blurred from distance) of Chat Noir and Ladybug kissing. Well. That was interesting.    
 

The blonde pulled out his phone and texted Alya about the photo, who responded with _!!!!._    
 

> Adrien: _How was that photo taken?_    
>   
> 
> Alya: _Anonymous donator. CONGRATS!!!!!_  

 

> Adrien: _There wasn't anyone around though_? 

 

> Alya: _Dude, it's the_ _Eif_ _fel_ _tower. There is always someone around._  

 

She made a good point. Adrien frowned, leaning back in his chair. Well, it was a story, and Alya would certainly be milking it for all it's worth. Adrien supposed it wasn't the worst that could happen. Hawkmoth knowing of their relationship, well, it wasn't like they were dating civilians. Wait. 

 

> Adrien: _Opinion: Am I dating Ladybug, or just a kiss?_  

 

> Alya: _Dating. One kiss is a kiss. Two or more, with meaningful conversations, our black cat is DATING LADYBUG!!!!_  

 

Adrien found himself grinning. He would have this conversation with Ladybug when he saw her next - he couldn't wait - but for now, he'd take Alya's word. Alya knew heaps about relationships - hers and Nino's was flourishing somehow - and she was also the grand stalker of all things Ladybug.  

 

Plagg floated over and read Adrien's texts, even when the boy tried to hide his phone from the Kwami. Plagg made fake kissing noises, laughing at the expense of Adrien's embarrassment. Said boy just covered his face with his palm.  

 

"Someone's in _love_ ," the Kwami sang.  

 

"Go eat your cheese," Adrien groaned.  

 

Plagg frowned. "It's all gone." 

 

Adrien walked over to his bed and flopped. "Then sleep. I'm tired, so you must be tired."  

 

The Kwami sighed, almost as though he didn't want to sleep - where had the real Plagg gone? - but floated over to Adrien's pillow and - in true cat like fashion - took most of the room. Adrien simply rolled his eyes and joined the cat in his own spot.   
 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day after a year off? got my mojo back. Almost finished with this story though, couple more chapters and we're done! Thanks to those who have stuck it out.

Marinette woke with new spirit on Monday morning, the last week of school. She'd had a relaxing weekend, with one akuma and a lasting kiss that she was still reeling from. Of course, she'd had to send the panicked _what does this mean_ text to Nino, who calmly (as calmly as you could over text) stated that they were as close to dating as they could be without ever actually stating it. 

With school in a few moments, Marinette gave her parents a chaste farewell and darted across to the school, taking her seat moments before the teacher strolled in. She high fived Alya, who was proud of her for being on time. Marinette found it fitting, given the title of the akuma they'd fought days ago.  

The class passed slowly, as perusal, and Marinette found herself wishing the holidays would come faster. It was only a short break, but it would be long enough. She would be spending it with her friends, so any time was good time. Alya and Nino had already planned movie events, and Adrien was letting them over to his place, it was going to be awesome. Not to mention the whole class would be partaking in a bowling match – minus Chloe and Sabrina, who had turned down the invitation. Nobody was upset.  

Adrien was attentive in the front row, and Marinette caught herself staring at him multiple times. she flushed each time. She'd been thinking about Tikki's words, about how Adrien and Chat Noir could be one in the same. She had hopes that would be the case (she already _knew_  him, - both of him, all of him? -  and she already loved Chat) but she also believed she shouldn't get her hopes up – Chat was amazing, but he might not be Adrien, and she would accept whoever it was – ultimately they would still be her beloved cat regardless.  

During recess, Marinette heard the familiar, yet annoying, sounds of a threatening akuma. This one was a student who believed they shouldn't receive homework in the last week of school before the break. Marinette agreed, but she would never admit to that.  

Ladybug dashed onto the scene, meeting Chat Noir already dodging flying papers. This akuma wasted no time in wrapping teachers in papers, all telling them they failed. Ladybug found the situation highly amusing, yet she also knew something must be done. She gave Chat a look, who completely agreed.  

_Studyer_ , ridiculously named akuma be darned, was tough. She flung large amounts of papers from a seemingly endless stack. Ladybug glanced at the akuma carefully, trying to gauge where the little akuma would be hiding. She spotted no obvious flaws on the suit – it really was a suit, the akuma was dressed in a professional grey suit with a perfect jacket and pants to complete. Her hair held a clip – a _clip_! 

"Chat! It's in the clip!" She called to the black cat, who was circling the akuma, drawing her attention. Ladybug darted away from a stack of papers and advanced, only to be flung back as the akuma's attention drew to her.  

Ladybug landed harshly on the ground, and was immediately lifted to her feet by Chat Noir, who was glaring at the paper queen. "Don't let yourself get a papercut, my lady."  

Chat Noir darted back and drew her attention once again, and Ladybug called forth her Lucky Charm. She was gifted a stapler. She understood at once, seeing her stack of _loose leaf papers_. Oh it was too good.  

Marinette used a temporary moment of Studyer's focus on Chat to bound in and staple the pile of papers together. Whilst she was distracted, Ladybug pulled the clip out of the akumas hair and destroyed it. She grinned as she purified and released the little butterfly. She helped the student up, telling her, _Grace_ , that she totally agreed about the homework, but being akumatised probably wasn't the way to go.  

Grace agreed. 

Ladybug wandered gracefully over to Chat, who was giving her a curious look. Ladybug took hold of his hand and leaned into his ear. "We should talk." She whispered. 

Chat nodded hesitantly. "Here? You're about to transform?"  

Ladybug shook her head. "Eiffel tower, 8. you'll find me." She winked, gave him a small kiss on his cheek, then high tailed out of there. She caught Nino's knowing smirk and flushed, before she found a bathroom and reverted back to Marinette.  

The girl made her way back to her friends, Alya and Nino regaling the tale for Adrien, who had apparently forgotten his lunch in the classroom. Marinette joined them and laughed as Alya made pointed comments about the not so subtle kiss on the cheek.  

"Can't they just announce they're a couple yet?" Alya demanded, almost angrily.  

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Alya, not sure it works like that. Safety and all that."  

"Not like they're being very subtle." Nino commented. Marinette blushed slightly, and the boy grinned, but Alya and Adrien didn't notice, too busy sharing their own looks. Marinette smoothed her features as their conversation continued.  

"Who's excited for break, then?" Alya asked instead, conversation veering away from Paris's heroes.  

Marinette raised her hand happily. "I am. A chance to work on my designs, and hang out with friends."  

"A chance to play games, listen to music," Nino added. 

"Time to relax," Alya agreed. 

"To enjoy being free from photoshoots for a week." Adrien said happily, making three heads snap to him.  

Alya beamed and patted his back – hard, but not _that_  hard. Friendly. "Congrats dude, how'd you manage that?"  

"Told my dad I'd do a double shift the following week." He admitted.  

Nino frowned, looking at Adrien in concern. "That is not healthy." 

"it's a week off, Nino. I haven't gotten one off for... well, a long time."  

Marinette beamed. "Then yay, we'll help you through your double shift. I can supply cookies and croissants."  

Adrien's face lit up happily. "I'll supply the venue." He claimed cheerily.  

Marinette appreciated this, her friends, how supportive of each other. That Adrien, who went through _so much_ , was always happy, and when he wasn't, he would tell his friends. He never let people get to him, and Marinette loved that. His father was the biggest instigator in his life, and yet, Adrien always seemed on top of that. Sure, he got down, and he loved his father, and he hated being left alone, but it wasn't enough to drag him down.  

The four friends chatted for the rest of the break, about games, people, friends, famous people (yes that included Ladybug and Chat Noir) and homework. They all laughed together and were genuinely happy.  

Marinette returned to class with her friends in tow, smiling happily. Of course, upon arrival – just a few minutes before class would actually start – Chloe just _had_  to be sitting at Marinette's desk – or rather, on it – and waiting gleefully for Marinette to return.  

Chloe sat upright when the four walked through the door. She stared at Marinette, eyes glancing over to Adrien, who was directly behind, and then Alya and Nino, who had sometime managed to hold hands on the way back to the class room. Marinette would have made a joke about it, had Chloe not looked about ready to fight them.  

"Look who finally decides to return." Chloe said, in her posh-yet-annoying voice. Marinette really disliked the voice. She could deal with the girl, but the _voice_. 

Marinette gave her best deadpan stare. "We were eating our _lunch_. We're allowed to do that." 

Chloe seemed to pause for a moment, before regaining her composure almost immediately. "And I suppose you already know about the akuma, being the _ladyblogger_ and all." She spat the word like it was a sour fruit.  

Alya gritted her teeth angrily. "It's a respected blog that gets hits and views from _Ladybug_  herself."  

Marinette found herself nodding, even though she really shouldn't have. Chloe zeroed in on Marinette. "And how would you know that?" 

She was asking Marinette, but Adrien answered for her. "She knows Ladybug personally."  

Onlookers (aka the class) all gasped at this. Marinette shrank back into Adrien, who was the closest to her. Adrien gave her a small smile before his attention returned to Chloe.  

"Doubt it, Ladybug would never be interested in talking to her when she could talk to _me,"_  Chloe smirked.  

Marinette refused to say anything. She was above this. This was pointless. She stared at Chloe, saying nothing. Doing nothing. Waiting. She felt Tikki in her pocket give her a silent _YAY_  for her good work.  

Adrien, Alya and Nino however, were all highly offended. Alya most of all. Adrien seemed a bit protective, more of Ladybug then Marinette, the girl sensed, where Alya was protecting both.  

"When you get an interview with Ladybug, let me know. I'm currently up to ten." Alya was counting, goodness me. Marinette groaned internally. She looked at her friends, who were all standing protectively, then at the door, wishing for it to suddenly collapse so she could at least escape the conversation.  

Thankfully, the door didn't collapse, but the teacher walked in, which is just as good, as Chloe was forced into her own seat. Marinette took hers beside Alya, who gave her a comforting smile and gentle hand on her shoulder. Marinette smiled in thanks. Nino on the other hand sent Chloe a final glare and Marinette a small knowing look. The girl only watched the teacher, ready for the ground to swallow her whole.  

 

* * *

 

Adrien watched the time nervously. He felt Plagg's annoyance beside him, glaring up from his cheese. "Jees, Adrien, you'd think you were about to head into war."  

"No, that I could do." Adrien muttered to himself.  

Plagg grumbled something unintelligible into his cheese and Adrien leant back in his chair. His phone lay on his desk, an unanswered text to Alya waiting for a response. He'd sent a message to her about the meeting – he didn't get the chance to tell her whilst at school of course. Not with Nino and Marinette around.  

A loud ding sent Plagg flying from his position on the desk, glaring daggers at Adrien for making him drop his cheese. Adrien smiled pleasantly as he pulled up the text.  

> Alya _: She's only going to say what you already know, Adrien_.  

Adrien sighed loudly. Yes. She probably would say something he knew. But he knew two options were possible. A) I love you Chat Noir be my boyfriend this is my civilian self yay. Not really that likely.  b) we are superheroes, Chat, partners, we can never have a relationship, it would endanger everyone. That one seemed more likely. _But she has kissed you multiple times in public_. Yes, well, everyone was known to have strange impulsive decisions.  

> Adrien _: What if she says no?_  

The response was almost instantaneous, as though she'd known he would send that.  

> Alya _: she won't_  
> 
> Alya _: She does love you, Adrien. She might not know it yet though._  
> 
> Adrien _: What do I say though?_  
> 
> Alya _: she's the one who called the meeting. Let her start._  
> 
> Adrien _: and if she says nothing_  
> 
> Alya _: kiss her._  

Adrien let out a laugh at that one. Yes, alright, definitely one way to start the conversation. He sighed. He rested his phone on his desk for a second, leaning back on his chair. Plagg hurried over to read the abandoned texts.  

"She's got good ideas." Plagg noted. 

Adrien groaned. "Not you too." 

"Seriously, Adrien. I'm ancient. I agree with Alya. Ladybug won't reject you, safety be darned, she loved you."  

Adrien looked at Plagg curiously. "You have been strangely helpful these last few days."  

Plagg grimaced. "Someone has to help your useless self." He grumbled. That sounded more like Plagg.  

Adrien smiled to himself. He could be anxious later. He still had – he glanced at his watch – 5 minutes. Ah crap. Adrien dashed up to his feet and called Plagg to attention. The kwami grumbled incoherently and then accepted being swept into the miraculous as Adrien transformed.  

The hero jumped from his window onto the roof, leaping quickly and making his way to the tower. He could see Ladybug already there, at the tip top of the tower, just looking out and watching over Paris. Chat smiled as he leapt up beside her, wrapping his tail around the structure to keep his balance. He wasn't particularly fond of being up this high unless _absol_ _utely_  necessary.  

"You're on time," was the first thing Ladybug said. Chat Noir gave her a confused look as she turned to face him. Chat was leaning to option b at this point. His heart sank.  

Ladybug must have seen the downward glance the cat was making, for she smiled gently and took Chat's hands in hers. "I like you, Chat. For reasons _beyond_  me, I do. And I'd really like the chance for us to be more then partners."  

Chat held his breath through her whole speech. He looked at her with wide eyes, gob smacked. Ladybug wasn't sure how to take his silence, apparently, as she gave him a slightly offended, slightly wounded expression. Chat hurried to snap out of his shock.  

"Yes. Yes please. I'd love to be able to tell people "Chat Noir and Ladybug are dating" even if no one will know," Chat said hurriedly.  

Ladybug gave a short smile, before she became firm. "We cannot let Hawkmoth know."  

Chat agreed wholeheartedly. "No, I couldn't lose you because he thought it would get my miraculous." 

"And vice versa, Chat. You've become a big part of my life, of my heart, and I don't know where I would be without you." Ladybug said honestly.  

Chat Noir had a smile the size of the tower they were on. "You are my life, my heart and my soul." 

"Too cheesy." 

Chat grinned. "Just a bit." He agreed. 

Ladybug laughed though. The sound, however many times Chat heard it before, it sounded like the first time. He leaned into her, just barely touching shoulders, but Ladybug wasn't having that. She pulled him close, pressed up close, noses touching. Chat took in a short gasp before Ladybug had her lips pressed to his.  

Chat melted into her, pressed against her, holding her, wrapped around her, lips on her. Everything was _Ladybug_. If he should die now, he would die _happy_. He hoped he wouldn't die though, he wanted the chance to kiss her _many_  more times.  

Ladybug drew back, breathing heavily, forehead resting against Chat's shoulder. Chat gave a small laugh. "Can't handle mew?"  

That snapped her out of it, and Ladybug drew back. She gave him a glare. "Paw-lease Chat, you could never bug me."  

Chat almost fell backwards. That was awesome. Ladybug, he was so proud. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. Ladybug rolled her eyes. "you're purr-fect." He said softly. 

Ladybug smiled and leaned into Chat, giving him a hug. The two stood like that, atop the landmark of Paris, holding each other, afraid to let either go. Chat looked down at his beloved friend, _girlfriend._ That would take some getting used to.  

"I have to be getting home, Chat. But, before I go, I want to tell you something." 

Chat held his breath, wondering what she would say. Good, bad, could be anything.  

"I love you," she whispered. Chat's cat hearing was almost required to hear it.  

Chat's heart faltered. He stared at her, adoration, love, awe, anything positive. "I – me?" 

"You." She agreed. 

Chat felt his heart beating too fast. "I - I love you, too, Ladybug. Always have." He whispered that last part softly.  

"I know, Chat, my silly kitty." Ladybug pulled him close for a final kiss, whispered once more her love, before she darted off towards her own house.  

Chat Noir lost his balance from his perch and nearly fell off the tower, if it weren't for his tail wrapped around the beams. He thanked his stars for that one. He unwrapped it and hummed happily, skipping the rest of the way home. He transformed on the rooftop, climbing through the bathroom window and heading to where he'd left his phone.  

Adrien didn't even notice that the door to his room was open, not until his father cleared his throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, lemme know what you think, if it's still in character (haven't really been following my original writing style my apologies).


	9. Chapter 9

 

Adrien near well jumped a mile when he heard his father. Gabriel gave him a less then amused stare. Adrien stood up tall, watching his father warily. Gabriel rarely entered his room, much less wanting to talk at this hour. Had he noticed Adrien missing before? 

"Son."  

"Father." Adrien nodded, still keeping eyes downcast. From tone alone, Adrien knew this couldn't be good.  

Gabriel wandered closer, looking out the windows. "Natalie told me she saw someone exit your bedroom before." 

"Oh? It's just been me in here," Adrien said, trying not to stammer over his words. This sounded a lot like an accusation, and he wanted to avoid being grounded, especially when the holidays were _so close_. 

"So I'm told. I would like you to remember that your friends are welcome here, they do not have to sneak in through the window," he said pointedly. Adrien tried not to act too relieved.  

Adrien smiled and thanked his father. He'd done a complete turn around, from disliking Adrien hanging out with his friends, to supporting his decisions to bring them to his house (he'd only given Nino, Alya and Marinette explicit permission of course), almost acting like a reasonable host too.  

Gabriel nodded, formalities apparently out of the way, he walked up to his son. Adrien held his breath as his father pressed both hands onto his shoulders and smiled, a crooked, warped smile – but still a smile none the less. "I just have one question regarding your friend Alya," he began. Adrien was struck again by how much his father knew, considering he was still a cold rock most other times. He still knew the names of his friends, that showed a small level of caring, right? 

"Alya?" Adrien asked, confused and mildly concerned. 

Gabriel nodded. "She's a respectable girl, with a respectable family, however I presume you are aware that dating such a girl is not recommended." Not _recommended_. Not,  _not_ _allowed_. His father had insulted her, yes, however he wasn't telling him _off_ , well, not explicitly. Just giving him recommendations.  

Adrien frowned anyway, he wasn't sure where the idea had come from that he was dating Alya anyway. "Dating, father? Alya is dating Nino," he responded hesitantly.  

Gabriel nodded. "Very well, then. She has a good fashion sense, tell me, who is her preferred designer?" 

Adrien squeaked at this, knowing how happy this would make Marinette. "Marinette, you've met her father. She won the bowler hat competition."  

"Ah, yes, young talent. I should expect good things from her." Gabriel commented. He gave his son a final look before stalking out the door. His figure, whilst cold and aloof, was still Adrien's father, and Adrien still loved his father. Regardless of their stinted relationship, Adrien believed they had hope yet. 

"Good night, father," Adrien called as Gabriel paused at the door. 

Gabriel gave him a curt smile, "good night, son."  

Adrien flopped happily onto his bed, pulling out his phone. He couldn't wait to share his news with Marinette, even if she was asleep. So he shot off a quick message to Alya, wondering if she was still awake, and then one to Marinette, telling her about her fathers comment on Alya's fashion choices.  

He got a text back immediately from Alya, who had been waiting by the phone apparently.  

> Alya _: told you, you had nothing to worry about!_  
> 
> Alya _: of course, this means you are TOTALLY telling me everything._  
> 
> Alya _: EVERYTHING_  
> 
> Alya _: Leave out no details._  
> 
> Alya _: That includes the kissing._  
> 
> Alya _: I know you kissed her_. 

Adrien laughed out loud at the messages, the sound bouncing around his large, silent room. He couldn't find himself too effected by the silence this time, because, well, he had friends, he had a somewhat caring father, and he had Plagg sleeping next to him. He wasn't alone, despite the large space. 

Adrien _: over text? Right now_? 

It wasn't a moment before Alya's name popped up on his phone, requesting a call. Adrien rolled his eyes and accepted the call happily.  

" _Tell me everything_ ," she demanded straight away.  

"No, hey Adrien, how are you?" Adrien said sarcastically.  

He could hear her rolling her eyes on the phone. " _Come on Adrien, details."_  

Adrien sighed dramatically. "Alright, if you insist." He proceeded to explain the details (albeit, in less detail than actually occurred) and was uninterrupted for the most part – aside the 'ah's and 'ooh's coming from his friend. She was silent when he finished the story.  

"So yeah, Chat and Ladybug, you were right." Adrien finished. 

Alya laughed gleefully, clapping and almost dropping her phone. Adrien took a guess and said she was excited. Alya must have read his mind, because she said, " _of course I'm excited, this is exciting stuff. Not everyday my best friend – the hero of Paris – gets to date the better heroine of Paris."_  

Adrien huffed. "Who are you calling better?" He already knew her stance on which one of them she preffered (on the battlefield, anyway) Adrien was her best friend, irrespective of who his alter ego was, and he knew that. She would always love Ladybug more though, and he had to agree.  

" _Come on, Adrien, even you will agree she's much more entertaining,"_  she teased. 

"I am the funny one," he said, disgruntled. 

Alya laughed. " _True. You're both fabulous. And now you're fabulous_ together _!_ " 

Adrien found himself blushing, even when no one was around to see him. He looked at his phone, exiting from the conversation briefly as he noticed a text from Marinette, only holding _!!!_. Was it something they learned from each other, the single exclamation mark text? Because both of them had now done so.  

" _What happened_?" She must have noticed Adrien's distraction, knowing he had found something else to stare at.  

"My father came in here, wanting to know, amongst other things, who your designer was, and if we were dating." Adrien explained.  

Alya scoffed. _"Dating? Us? He's crazy. You should just say you're dating Ladybug."_  

"Ah yes, because a civilian dating _the_  Ladybug won't draw attention." Adrien commented.  

" _nope, especially when everyone knows Ladybug and Chat are together, you'd be laughing stock,"_ he could hear the grin in her voice. 

Adrien rolled his eyes, reading Marinette's text, apparently more then just _!!!_. 

> Marinette: _what'd you tell him_? 

" _So, what happened, anyway? What's Marinette so excited about, she just texted me."_  Alya asked curiously, clearly holding her phone away from her mouth as she read the texts.  

> Adrien _: He asked who designed_ _Alya's_ _clothes, so I told him it was you, and he said you were quite promising. That's a complement._  

Alya laughed on the other end of the phone. " _Boy, you just made this girls_ day _, she's sending me party emojis."_   

Adrien laughed. "Sounds about right, she's easily excitable." He noted. Marinette was always happy, always laughing. It was a trait he found most admirable for her. Even he got down sometimes.  

> Marinette _: Thankyou Adrien!_  
> 
> Adrien _: don't thank me, I'm just relaying the message._  
> 
> Adrien: _besides, everyone knows it's true anyway._  

Alya laughed down the end of the phone. " _Can you stop complementing this girl? She's about to go into cardiac arrest."_  

"She should be used to complements by now. That jacket she made you was amazing." Adrien said. 

" _Yes, yes it was. She is highly talented."_ Alya agreed.  

"Hey Alya, I gotta catch some zz's, I'll see you tomorrow though, alright?" Adrien asked.  

_"good night, lover boy_ ," Alya sang.  

Adrien laughed and wished her good night, then hung up. He noticed a new text from Marinette.  

> Marinette _: Thank you, Adrien. Means a lot coming from you._  
> 
> Adrien scoffed as he read the text. 
> 
> Adrien _: of course, Marinette, ask anyone and they will agree._  
> 
> Adrien _: except maybe Chloe, she'd never admit to it. But she does._  

Marinette's response was a laughing face emoji. Adrien grinned. He sent her a goodnight text, before locking his phone for the night. He stared happily at the room of his room and just smiled, knowing whatever came next, he had friends, he had Ladybug, he could deal.  

 

* * *

 

Nino had shown up at Marinette's house, asking to walk her to school. Marinette was more than happy to accept the offer, especially considering they would be on time this once. Nino of course, had heard all of the events from the previous evening – Marinette had called him up as soon as she'd gotten home, she had to tell _someone_  and Nino would understand. Tikki had been over the moon at Marinette's behavior and decisions, making it known whilst she was on the phone.  

"So, when are we expecting the big announcement?" Nino asked, poking Marinette in the side. The girl blushed.  

"Soon? I don't know, Alya will probably post it soon anyway, regardless of us actually making it _official_ ," Marinette said.  

Nino rolled his eyes. "Alya will only post it when it's _confirmed_ , you have no faith in our journalist." 

Marinette grinned as she hopped across the road. "I have every faith in her. She's a wonderful person. She just likes to jump to conclusions."  

"And you don't?" Nino stared at her.  

Marinette flushed. "What?"  

Nino shrugged and continued walking, ignoring the pointed looks Marinette gave him. He was content to walk to school apparently. Marinette chose to ignore it just this once. She hopped after her friend happily.  

"Are we expecting many akuma's over the holidays?" Nino asked curiously.  

Marinette frowned. "Hope not, we've so much planned, I kind of want to just hang out with my friends, you know?"  

"Ah, but Hawkmoth waits for no man."  

"Sad truth," she agreed. "But I guess I get to see Chat, that's not a bad thing."  

Nino stared at her blankly.  

"What?" She asked, confused.  

"You guess? Marinette, he's only the best thing to happen to you since you got that little kwami, and you _guess_?" 

She felt Tikki's agreement in her pocket. 

Marinette flushed. "Ok, that is definitely a good thing. But, if we're dating, shouldn't we, I don't know, go on dates? Normal dates?"  

Nino frowned, as did Tikki, who was showing herself to both Nino and Marinette. "Marinette, come on dude, meet up outside of akuma hours, like last night. Or you could just, you know, _reveal_  yourself."  

Tikki nodded, "I agree with Nino on this one, I don't like identities being revealed, but you both know and trust each other now, and at least dating in civilian form would be safer then Hawkmoth using it to his advantage." 

Marinette saw their logic, she did, but she also had her own insecurities. Marinette wasn't unbearably self conscious, but she knew that she was a clutz, a bit clumsy and a lot nerd. She couldn't say that Chat himself wasn't all of that too, she also believed whole heartedly that Chat had meant it when he'd said he didn't care who she was beneath the mask, it couldn't change her that much. And he'd had a point. It was a piece of material covering her face. The attitudes she had whilst she wore it, well, they were her normal attitudes on a daily basis. So she couldn't use that excuse. She was just scared, scared that revealing herself would make it more _real_. Because fighting akuma's, magical entities, it was an enjoyable past time, but dating a civilian? That was too much. 

"What if we don't work out?" Marinette asked softly.  

Nino shrugged. "Then you guys go back to being the kick butt team. You'd still be Paris's mightiest heroes, with or without an added relationship."  

Marinette broke a smile. "Thanks, Nino. You too, Tikki."  

Nino wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. "Now come on, we're almost late and I, unlike some of us, actually have a girlfriend I'm allowed to see whenever."  

Marinette grinned and poked his side. "she's still my best friend Nino, do be careful."  

"Trust me, you don't have anything to worry about. I don't want to make her mad, she's scary when she's angry." Nino laughed.  

Marinette followed him into school, still with the arm around her shoulder. Chloe gave her a glare, what's new, and they made their way to their desks. Marinette gave Adrien a short hug, then Alya a hug, as she gave her own boyfriend a hug and short kiss. Marinette gave a quiet cheer, earning glares from both participants. Marinette, maturely, stuck out her tongue at the two. Adrien laughed.  

"Jealous, Marinette?" Alya taunted, pulling Nino closer. Marinette saw the emotions float through Nino's face, amongst joy and love, some other not right for school ones. Marinette wished she hadn't seen those ones. 

"Of course not, you can have him," Marinette said, giving Nino the brush off.  

Alya beamed. "Good, I don't like to share."  

"That's kinda the idea, anyway," Marinette noted. Alya turned away from Marinette, whilst laughing. Nino winked at Marinette. 

Adrien gave Nino a high five once the couple parted, and Marinette gave all her friends a smile. It was nice to have a group like this, not afraid to be themselves, just happy to be. They were together, and whilst there could be akuma fights in the holidays to separate their group time, she could use that time to hang out with Chat. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was jealous of Alya, In a way. She did wish that she had the chance to date Chat properly, without fear for their safety. She wasn't above admitting that she was head over spandex covered boots for the black cat. 

Class passed quickly after that, and Marinette was pleased to find an uninterrupted recess with her friends. She couldn't say the same for the following class, some chemistry student had decided that they wanted to do an experiment and one thing led to another, Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the scene, dodging failed science materials. This was an interesting one, she would admit. 

The couple defeated the akuma, unsurprisingly hidden in a conical flask atop the victims head, and Ladybug gave Chat both a fist bump and a kiss. Chat seemed startled by the latter, giving her a curious look. Ladybug winked and gave him a hug, dragging him out of public eye.  

Her two friends were watching, having left to find the bathroom apparently, the same excuse both Marinette and Adrien – oh good grief, Marinette. Stop your thought process. She shook her head and looked up at her beloved Chat. 

"My lady, are you alright?" Chat asked, clearly believing it was he who had done something wrong, and not just her inner workings.  

Ladybug smiled, nodding. "Couldn't be better, Chat."  

Chat gave her a confused smile, before pulling her closer. He seemed hesitant, unsure, as though he wasn't sure if he should kiss her. Ladybug rolled her eyes and initiated the kiss. She would never tire of this, of hearing his gasp, of feeling his lips on hers. It was amazing, to say the least.  

"I'm never going to get used to this," Chat muttered as they pulled away. 

Ladybug smiled and cupped his cheek softly. "I don't think I will, either. I'm still getting used to being able to swing across Paris with a small Kwami, let alone date the best black cat."  

Chat puffed out his chest at that. "Furr real?"  

Ladybug swatted at his chest, miraculous beeping at last. She gave him a grin. "I shall look forward to our next meeting, Chat. Perhaps tomorrow night, same place, same time?"  

"sounds purr-fect."  

"Go back to class, Chat."  

"Yes, ma'am," the black cat saluted and then darted off, leaving Ladybug laughing after him. She casually strolled back to the bathroom, very aware of Nino and Alya's presence, so she threw herself out the window before hiding behind the building to transform.  

She had missed the rest of class, and she couldn't exactly say that she was torn up about it, considering she'd been able to hang out with her black cat, but at the same time, missing class was not a good thing. 

Marinette handed Tikki a cookie, which was graciously accepted by the kwami. They headed back into the next class, which her friends were already there waiting for her. Marinette gave a significant look to Nino, who sent her a text telling her to explain everything. Marinette rolled her eyes and sent back a short ' _later'_. 

School finished and the group split, Nino and Alya going off on a date, Adrien heading back to Marinette's place for some food before he had a photoshoot. Marinette was more than happy to provide sustenance for her friend, considering he was stick thin and his diet plan for modelling was very restricting. His father didn't need to know what he ate when with Marinette.  

"What are you doing this evening, Marinette?" Adrien asked curiously, picking up an offered chocolate cookie.  

Marinette shrugged, also picking up a cookie. "study, most likely. I don't want to have to do any over the break, if possible."  

"True, I wouldn't like to either, but I won't be able to the following week." Adrien said, eyes downcast. 

Marinette frowned. "If it's too much, text us, we'll come meet you on screen." She grinned. 

"That's an offer I couldn't possibly refuse." Adrien agreed. 

Marinette declared herself finished with the cookies and suggested a round of games. Adrien automatically agreed. The two found themselves fighting competitively over the game, which Marinette won of course, and when Adrien's chauffeur arrived, they were too busy laughing to hear the door bell.  

They sat up quickly, trying to return to a calm appearance, as Sabine let the Gorilla in through the door. He looked less then impressed to see Adrien's disheveled state. Adrien flushed and fare welled Marinette, thanking her for the wonderful time. Marinette waved and made him promise to text her if he needed an escape, she knew Ladybug after all. Adrien laughed at that, before waving and hopping into his limo.  

Marinette returned inside, to the questioning glance of her mother. Sabine gave her the world wide 'something's going on' look. Marinette flushed. "He's just a friend, mum." 

Sabine grinned. "For now," she agreed. 

Marinette laughed, hugged her mother and dashed to her room, explaining that she would be down when she finished her homework. Her mother agreed, of course, and left her alone. Marinette happily worked away at her homework, keeping her phone on silent, until she'd finished, then noticed a couple of messages from Nino, who was apparently already home from his date. 

> Nino _: so? News?_  
> 
> Nino _: you're probably studying, but_ _Alya_ _and I went to a cafe, we brought you guys some sweets too. For tomorrow._  
> 
> Marinette _: that was thoughtful, thankyou._  
> 
> Marinette _: I'm going to tell him tomorrow._  
> 
> Nino: _Finally._  
> 
> Nino _: He's going to love you, Mari_  
> 
> Marinette _: I hope so_  
> 
> Nino _: cat is crazy in love with you. He'll leap at the chance to date you properly._  
> 
> Marinette _: Thanks Nino_  
> 
> Nino _: No problem._  
> 
> Nino _: but you will be telling me everything._  
> 
> Marinette _: except who he is_  
> 
> Nino _: well yeah, except that_. 

Marinette laughed as she put her phone down. Tomorrow. She could deal with that. A whole day to panic about it. No, she would do it, if only because she knew she owed it to her beloved black cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So only a couple more chapters, the reveal and yadi yada. hope y'all are enjoying it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette was ambushed by Alya the next morning. She was already trying to calm herself down from her impending doom, and yet, she also couldn't find herself getting too worked up over it. She was pleased, she was happy. It was her boyfriend, nothing would go wrong. Ok, no, there were bound to be some hiccups, they were only teenagers after all.  

"So, Marinette, have you spoken to Ladybug recently?" Alya demanded as they reached their first classroom, with 10 minutes to spare. 

Marinette glanced to Nino briefly before looking back at her. "Define recently? Are you trying to ask me if I know whether they're dating or not?"  

"Obviously."  

Marinette rolled her eyes, as did Nino, who was giving Marinette a grin. "I mean, sure, I have spoken to her, but it’s not like we talk about that stuff, you know."  

Adrien and Alya both stared at her in disbelief.  

"What?"  

Alya shook her head. "Girl, you're the best inside man we've got, use that talent."  

Marinette shrugged. "I mean, she has admitted her feelings, but that was a few days ago, haven't seen her recently."  

"Not at school the other day, when you were conveniently late to class?" Alya prompted.  

Marinette blushed. Well, no way of getting out of that one. "Well, it was only brief. And she told me not to tell anyone, Alya," she whined.  

Alya held up her hand. "Nope, don't want to hear it. You won't even tell your best friend. I see your loyalties." 

Marinette laughed and gave Alya a surprise hug, knocking them both off balance and falling ungracefully to the floor. They both laughed. "I suppose I could tell you that they are dating, but don't you already know that?" 

"What I _know_ , is that my best friend is friends with _the_ Ladybug, and she's not using this to get all the good gossip!" 

Marinette shrugged. "She's a secretive person. Ask Chat Noir, he'd be _more_ then happy to tell you, I'm sure."  

Adrien gave her a calculating glance, and Marinette looked down to Nino, who winked. Marinette rolled her eyes once more and took her seat, Alya taking her seat also, albeit begrudgingly. Marinette gave her a small smile, apologetic.  

"If it makes you feel any better, Alya, I can ask her next time I see her, ok?" She suggested.  

"Yes, that would be perfect." Alya agreed.  

Marinette grinned and turned to her other friends, who were both beaming. Adrien had a soft spot for Ladybug, everyone knew _tha_ _t_ , and Nino was smirking for another reason entirely, and Marinette was the only one who would understand. She gave him a shrug, which caused him to laugh.  

The day passed successfully uneventfully, with no akumas and very little new homework. Marinette went home with a smile on her face, helping out in the bakery for a couple of hours. Her parents were pleased to accept her help, taking the time to cook more, or simply relax upstairs.  

Marinette was waiting for the time to go, both nervously and excitedly. It was already dark, laying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling, phone in hand, discarded. She couldn't think of a way to do this successfully, however, to just come out and say ' _hey, I'm Marinette, but you know me as Ladybug_?' Not her smartest plan admittedly.  

A rap at the top of her room made her sit up. She couldn't imagine that it would be Chat, but she really didn't have a clue who else it could be. She walked over to open the door, and found a grinning Chat Noir watching her curiously. Marinette climbed up the ladder onto the balcony, bringing her purse, she would most likely have to leave as soon as they finished whatever conversation Chat was about to strike up. 

"So, sources tell me Ladybug spoke to you," Chat started. 

"Sources?" Meaning Alya, of course. How did Chat know Alya so familiarly? 

Chat waved a hand flippantly. "Not important."  

Marinette's heart thudded at having her cat so close to her. Just, in the dark, staring at her, paying attention to her, talking to her, even though he had no real reason to, well, it gave her hope. It gave her more then hope, it fueled the ever growing love in her chest. She feared her heart would give out. 

"What did you come here to ask?" Marinette prompted.  

Chat shrugged. He looked out over the balcony, looking regal, looking majestic, beautiful, almost too good to be real. Marinette shivered slightly, trying to rid her mind. "Just if Ladybug had said anything about me. I don't know, anything I could be doing right, or wrong?"  

Marinette frowned, joining him leaning against the balcony. "What could you possibly be doing wrong, Chat?" 

He sighed longingly. "Well, I mean, anything really. She's only the best woman in all of Paris, and I'm just, me."  

Wow. He sounded genuinely hurt. And here she thought his ego knew no bounds. "Chat, seriously. Don't even start with that. She loves you, all of you, even this weird insecure side."  

"You won't tell her, will you?" He looked almost desperate.  

Marinette looked out over the balcony, a frown on her features, wondering what path to take. "Chat, I wouldn't betray you." Not by sharing a secret like that, anyway. But, how could she, when he'd literally told Ladybug? She had to tell him now. She couldn't not, it would cause him to lose all trust. 

Chat thanked her. He looked at his watch and sighed dramatically, Marinette understanding why. In that moment, she had Chat in her grasp, hand over his. He looked startled at her sudden grip. She smiled at him, but he seemed suspicious.  

"Have somewhere to be, Chat?" She asked, only too innocent. She knew _exactly_ where her beloved partner was off to.  

Chat bowed graciously. "I have a meeting with my lady."  

"Don't let me stop you then," but instead, she pulled them close. Chat gasped as he was pulled in close, body up to hers, pressed against hers. Marinette looked into his startled eyes, looking him straight on, trying to make up her mind. She could ruin things, or she could help the situation. she wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. But she wanted – badly – to kiss him. To hold him.  

"Marinette?" Chat asked, voice wavering with unease.  

The girl made up her mind and pressed a chaste kiss to Chat, who stood stock still, in surprise, at the moment. He drew back and made a face, wounded, hurt, betrayed. Marinette needed to turn it around, now. This was bad.  

"Don't go," Marinette whispered.  

"I'm – Marinette, I'm In love with Ladybug." He stammered.  

Marinette smiled, "I know, Chat, I know." Then, she looked down at her purse, where her little Kwami waited patiently for Marinette. "Tikki?"  

Mentioned Kwami floated up hesitantly, sitting on Marinette's shoulder, watching Chat's face. The boy looked shocked, then went through several emotions. Shocked, adoration, love, surprise, awe and confusion all passed over, before they settled on happy. _Happy._  

_"_ Marinette?" Chat asked, full of wonder, love, confusion, some hurt also packed in there.  

Marinette waved slowly to him, ducking her head. "I'm sorry, Chat, I should have told you ages ago, I shouldn't have kissed you – you thought you were cheating on _me_ with _me_ \- and then I know I should have found a better way, but I was scared, which I shouldn't have been really, everyone was telling me – everyone is Tikki – that you would be fine with it, and I knew you would because you're amazing and Chat I love you so much that I couldn't think of how to tell you, and without you I don't know where I'd be, but I couldn't think of any other way of telling you. I'd like to go on a real date with you, Chat, i don't want you to reveal yourself to me because I have, but I hope, in time, you trust me with your own identity. I don't know if I've ever said it, but I love you, all of you, every part of you – your puns, your optimism, _you_. I'm ranting now, but please, don't let me lose you."  

Chat blinked at her, trying to comprehend what she'd just said. She had said _a lot i_ n that one breath. Talent. Before she knew it, she was wrapped in his arms, pressed against his chest, and she felt tears spring to her eyes, tears of joys. Chat pressed his lips to her forehead, a smile on his face. He noticed the water in her eyes and gave her a concerned look, eyes searching hers for any sign of sadness, but when he found none, he was left with wonder.  

"Ladybug is crying?" He said softly.  

Marinette laughed, despite herself, and wiped away the tears. She beamed up at him. "You bring out the best in me, Chat." 

"As do you, my lady." He looked at her, then smiled. "Princess, If I recall correctly."  

Marinette stood up straight and leaned away from him. "I was hoping you'd forgotten that incident, Chat, neither of us were on par then."  

"You are right, the wrong boy stole your affections." Chat commented, noting how Marinette melted into his embrace once more. Marinette smiled as he held her tightly, just enjoying being pressed close to him.  

"I like this, Chat. Just us, no akuma, no people, it's calming." Marinette whispered, but she knew, even without his catlike hearing, he would be able to hear her. He was attuned to her voice, after all.  

Chat agreed wholeheartedly, and a sound, remarkably like a purr, escaped him. Marinette looked up curiously, finding the boy blushing furiously. "I didn't – it's not -"  

"Deny it all you want, pretty boy, I heard it," she smirked. 

He flushed again, hiding his face. "What?"  

"Seems like you're inheriting some catlike traits."  

Chat stuck his tongue out at her, giving her a grin. "My charm and beauty isn't enough apparently," he said, ego in full swing. Marinette rolled her eyes.  

"Keep dreaming."  

"You saying I'm not dashingly handsome?"  

Marinette paused, pretending to think the statement over. She grinned as Chat reeled back in offence. "I think you're _cute_." 

"Cute? I am a warrior! They are not _cute_ ," he spat. 

She played with one of his ears. "On contrary, my friend, cute."  

Chat spluttered indignantly. "This is certainly not what I was expecting tonight."  

"Oh?"  

"Yeah, I'd thought, Ladybug wants to see me, yay, I get to kiss her in secret again. I never imagined I'd get to meet the real you, the one who became a masked hero. Because, dearest Marinette, Marinette is not defined as Ladybug, rather, Ladybug as Marinette."  

And that was how Marinette's heart shattered completely for him. She couldn't imagine herself being _more_ in love with him then she was at that moment. He'd confirmed all her fears in one sentence, had brought all her insecurities and given her his honest opinion, his trust in her.  

Marinette felt the tear on her face, then saw Chat's concerned look as he tried to figure out what he'd said wrong. Marinette could only let a jumbled laugh out. "I love you so much, Chat Noir. So, so much. I didn't think it was possible. But I know, whoever you are beneath that mask, you are a good person, because Chat Noir is just a cover, just as Ladybug is for me. A sheet, to hide behind, so I can be free, to do good, and not be known."  

"What if the me behind my mask is completely different to who you imagined?" Chat asked softly.  

"I don't want you to tell me if you're not ready, Chat. I'm here for you, I'll _always_ be here for you." She promised.  

Chat must have seen something in her eyes, for he stood up straight and nodded. "I trust you," was all he said, before he released his transformation, a small black kwami flying straight to where Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder, knocking her off. Marinette smiled at them, before she faced her boyfriend. Who was apparently Adrien.  

Marinette laughed to herself. She'd called it. Back at the games day. Now she felt like an idiot. Her laugh turned crazed and she knew, she could feel Chat-Adrien's concern, his fear, but she was over the moon. Her luck, talk about luck. YES. 

"I'm so sorry, Adrien, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at myself." She admitted. 

Adrien cocked his head to the side. "Pardon?" 

She stood tall, trying to calm herself. "I just, I'd had an argument the other day, with the games. I thought, I recognized Chat in you, just, everything competitive about you. And it made me happy, but also upset, and not because I didn't want it to be you, Adrien. i really, really wanted you to be the same, because I had the biggest crush on Adrien, but then I fell for Chat, and Tikki put the idea in my head that you were the same. But hey, even if you weren't already my best friend, I loved your personality regardless. I'm not sure I said that right. Either way, I love you the _way you are_ ," she grinned. 

"You're not going to start singing are you?"  

"Wouldn't that be your department, dearest one?" Marinette teased. 

Adrien groaned and slapped his forehead. "I already regret this."  

Marinette held a hand over her heart, faking her death. "You so do not."  

Adrien grinned, pulling her close, closer than he'd ever initiated, Marinette's breath catching in surprise. "You're right, i don't. If you'll have me, Marinette, I'd love to have the chance to go on a date with you, to the movies, like a couple."  

"I would be honored, Adrien Agreste, hero of Paris."  

"Sounds like you're accepting a marriage." Adrien commented, causing both to blush.  

"In the future, perhaps." Marinette said, and Adrien spluttered. She laughed and reached up to give him a kiss.  

It was like the first time, their lips meeting, but it was new, it was Marinette with no mask to save her, it was Adrien, her beloved Chat and best friend, her boyfriend, the love of her life, her soulmate. This was the first kiss of many, their first shared moment as an official, content and complete couple. No secret identities to be hidden, no fear of reveal, no fear of resentment. They loved each other the way they were, all of them, good and bad.  

"You're purrfect," Adrien commented as he drew back.  

Marinette groaned. "Way to ruin the moment, Chat."  

Adrien beamed, and Marinette found herself rolling her eyes. How he'd _ever_ passed as Adrien to her was a mystery. This kid, all he had were his Chat mannerisms. She began to wonder if Chat was just a highly exaggerated version of his natural self, but the quiet and reserved rich kid certainly had a lively side, as she'd witnessed playing intense video games. 

"Am I bugging you?" 

"Chat," she grumbled. 

He grinned and gave her another kiss. Marinette flushed.  

"Now we're civilians, suddenly you have all the control here?" Marinette asked, a small smile on her face, eyes shimmering.  

Adrien cocked his head in confusion. "My lady?"  

Marinette shrugged. "You, you're a mystery. A mystery I intend on solving, in every way possible."  

"I endeavor to solve you're mystery too, princess."  

"Please don't, ever again." 

Adrien grinned mischievously. "but, you are my princess." 

"Kitten." 

"That's just mean. I am a cat, thankyou."  

"Prove it."  

And he did, he was no innocent kitten when he kissed her next. Marinette was left hot and flushed as he drew back, famous smirk in place on his face. She rolled her eyes. She would forfeit this round. Just this one. But it was certainly something she hoped she would see again, if she was lucky.  

"I have a question." Marinette said, looking up at Adrien. 

"Shoot."  

"What do we tell Alya and Nino?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter ~


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, my lady," the famous black cat of Paris bowed gracefully to Ladybug, who was swinging her yoyo defensively, blocking a magical attack from a magical girl akuma. It was before school was supposed to start, but they were on a strict schedule, they couldn't be late and raise suspicions. Or risk detention. 

"Chaton," Ladybug greeted, sparing a glance to her beloved Chat. He grinned and leapt into battle, shouting with glee about how fitting the fight was. Ladybug rolled her eyes and joined in, looking for strategic standpoints and attacking with strength and plan. 

The akuma was defeated easily, the two working in tandem. Ladybug gave the customary fist bump, before she gave him a short hug. Chat wasn't having it, lifting her chin with a gloved hand, staring into her eyes, asking permission, which she easily accepted. He brought their lips together and it was like the first kiss all over again, perfect, strong, loving,  _them_. Ladybug almost sighed into the kiss. She opened her eyes, blinking, giving him a smile. 

"I'm looking forwards to being able to do  _that_  all the time," Chat commented, grin on his face.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder. "I'm looking forwards to a  _real_  date. In public, without worrying about identities." 

"Who says I'll agree to that?" Chat asked, pulling back and standing tall.

Ladybug turned her head and pressed their lips together proudly, drawing back and puffing out. "I don't have much to worry about, Chaton." 

"Mm," was all he could manage, staring at her. Ladybug laughed and pulled away from him with a smile. 

"School?" She grinned, pulling him towards a hidden area. They both chose different spots, so people wouldn't assume they knew their identities. Keep up the charade and all that. Marinette grasped Adrien's hand as they made their way into school, keeping close. 

Only when they reached the classroom did they pause, looking at each other cautiously. Unsure of how to proceed, Marinette let go of Adrien's hand, looking up at him curiously. He gave her a reassuring smile. 

"It would be weird, if we suddenly started dating." Adrien murmered.

Marinette smiled, blushing sheepishly. "I have a confession, Nino knows I'm dating Chat. So I would be cheating on him if I showed up dating you... bit of an explanation there." 

Adrien let out a laugh, breathless and full of relief, but also awkwardness. "I also have a confession, it seems. Alya knows I am dating Ladybug."'

Marinette stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. All those stares, when Marinette had looked at Adrien, but Alya had been saddened, it was because she  _knew_. All this time, her friend was just trying to be a  _friend_. Albeit in  a strange and roundabout kinda way, but still. Marinette gave a hearty laugh. Adrien stared at her in confusion, beckoning for her to explain. 

"Don't worry about it, it's amusing though, my best friend knows your identity, your best friend knows mine. Maybe we should just bite the bullet." She explained. 

Adrien agreed, nodding. "Lunch?"

"I'll provide the venue and food." Marinette grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it." Adrien beamed. 

Together, they walked into class, as normal as they could, giving each other a quick smile before taking their seats. Considering the akuma had been defeated so quickly, they were only a little before class started, instead of late. Marinette greeted her best friend happily, who looked about ready to burst with pride. Apparently the news of Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship was still making her ecstatic. Well, she supposed, knowing that Alya knew that Adrien was Chat, It meant she probably had helped with their relationship, or at the very least knew it was happening. Sneaky woman, not even waiting for the couple to announce it to her blog. 

Marinette stared at Adrien more than she had for a long time – not since she'd found her feelings for Chat – but she still managed to pay attention to class. Nino caught her a couple of times and sent her a curious look, but she snapped out of it and pretended it never happened. Nino simply rolled his eyes and looked to Adrien, who was laughing silently. 

Before lunch, Marinette felt something against her leg and looked down, seeing Tikki holding a small letter. She opened it below the desk, careful not to show Alya what she was hiding. She found a small picture of a ladybug on a black cats nose, and it made her smile. Adrien turned his head slightly, seeing her smile. She sent him a small smile, ignoring Tikki's smug face at her lap. She was allowed to be happy, he was her boyfriend after all. 

Together, the four friends made their way towards Marinette's house, where there was prepared food. Alya and Nino walked close to each other, holding hands, and Marinette's heart gave a small lurch. The two were perfect for each other, they truly were. How it had taken them so long to get together was beyond her, although Marinette suspected the same could be said about her and Adrien. 

Once inside, Marinette told her parents they would be upstairs for the lunch break, so they didn't freak out when they heard sounds above them. The group headed to Marinette's room easily, almost instinctual for Alya and Nino at this point, and Adrien was getting used to the journey.

"I was promised food," Alya noted, as she plonked herself down on the couch next to Nino. Nino's eyes sparkled happily as he watched Alya, then turned to Marinette with a small self-satisfied smile. It was nice to see them both so happy, Marinette thought. 

"I'll be right back, try not to cause an akuma whilst I'm gone," Marinette called, heading back down the ladder. Because he was such a tremendous gentleman, Adrien followed Marinette down to the kitchen, and she could have sworn she heard Alya cat call after him. Marinette rolled her eyes. 

Adrien surprised Marinette by pulling her into a tight embrace, grinning from ear to ear as his eyes sparkled with happiness, but also mischief. Marinette rolled her eyes and pressed a finger against his lips. "Come on, we have to get the food ready. Can't have them thinking we're getting up to anything down here."

The boy gave a laugh and agreed, releasing Marinette, who immediately missed the warmth and comfort of her beloved black cat. Adrien noticed Marinette's dismay at being left alone, and just allowed a small, Chat like smirk to play on his face. Marinette immediately felt the urge to knock him with her yoyo, but she didn't have one and that could be considered rude.

Together they put together a platter of sandwiches with homemade bread and some croissants, much to Adrien's pleasure. He was such a child about food, especially baked goods, and Marinette wasn't about to deny him of his food. She snuck him a macaroon just for good measure, which made him beam at her.

Adrien carried the sweet tray, with Marinette holding the platter of sandwiches, and they climbed the stairs back. Marinette wasn't surprised to find Alya and Nino in a lip lock, but they broke apart as soon as they saw their friends. Marinette laughed and Adrien sent them both a wink, which made Alya blush. 

"Shush, I'd like to see you try to separate from your girlfriend." Alya said, looking at Adrien. Marinette was reminded quickly that Alya knew exactly who Adrien was, and it sent a strange tingle down her spine. Her blogger friend had used her partner to get her to reveal her identity, but also, had encouraged him to speak his true feelings. Clearly, there were some perks to knowing a superhero. 

Nino clearly had no idea that Adrien was Chat, and gave Alya a strange look. "He has a girlfriend?" 

Alya looked like a deer in headlights as she struggled to come up with an answer. Adrien merely laughed. 

"It's alright, Alya. Yes, Nino. You'll know her too, I'd wager." Adrien said, casting a glance to Marinette beside him, who was still holding the sandwich tray. 

The bluenette shrugged and placed the tray on the bed, pulling up two chairs so Adrien and her could face their friends on the couch. Marinette took one of the sandwiches and the others all followed suit, much to her happiness. She'd made the bread herself, she wanted to know if they liked it.

Marinette looked to Adrien, trying to figure out how they should approach the subject. It wasn't the easiest thing to embrace, not when Alya was her best friend, and she'd hidden the biggest secret possible from her. Marinette couldn't lose Alya, not to something like this. Adrien was surely facing the same thoughts, if his tense hands were anything to go by. It was amazing how quickly Marinette had come to learn so much about her beloved cat. 

"So, ah, well," Marinette began, eloquently speaking. She stopped when Adrien gave her a look that told her he'd handle this. She sent him a thankful smile.

"Marinette and I are dating." 

Well. That worked.

Alya shot up, looking at Adrien with vibrant eyes, and the first thing to pop from her mouth was, "but what about Ladybug?"

Which of course led to Nino's, "what about Chat?" 

The two friends looked to each other, realization dawning on their faces. Marinette held her breath, and Adrien sneaked his hand onto hers, comforting them both. Marinette released her breath as she saw understanding fall on Alya's face.

"I would be so mad, Marinette, that you hid something like that from me, but right now, I just have to congratulate you for finally having the balls to ask Adrien here out," and she sent her a wink, which caused Marinette to blush. 

Nino gave Adrien a high five. "Congrats you two, guess this means we don't have to worry about akuma's anymore." 

Marinette snickered. "You didn't worry about them before, Nino. Knowing who Chat is won't change that." 

Alya held her hand up, looking directly at Marinette. "So, let me get this straight, you're Ladybug, and Nino's known all this time? And to top it off, you've been dating Adrien behind our backs?" Harsh, Alya, Marinette flinched at the hard tone in her friend's voice.

"It's not like that - " Adrien began, but Alya cut him off. 

"I want this to come from her," she said, gesturing roughly towards Marinette. That was only fair, really. 

Marinette drew in a breath, looking to Adrien for support. "I'm sorry, Alya. I couldn't tell you, I knew I should, what would you do, other than be happy for me? I only learnt of Chat's identity last night, and we both decided to make you aware of that – also because we don't want you to think that we were cheating on each other. But Nino only found out by accident, so it wasn't like I chose him above you, Alya." 

Alya sighed, looking at her best friend. "I wish I'd known it was you, you're my best friend. How could you keep something like this from me?"

"It was for your own safety, and If I could change it, I would, but Alya, please, I can't lose you because of this." Marinette's voice broke at the end, and Alya gave her a smile, then gave her a tight hug. Marinette gave a sigh of relief. 

Alya pulled back and held her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "I'm your best friend, M. You aren't losing me, sure, I'm annoyed that you told Nino, but I understand why. And now I know, I'm totally going to use you both to get more views on the ladyblog." 

Adrien groaned and pulled Marinette back to him. Nino laughed and took Alya back with him. He gave Adrien a fist bump, which made the blonde smile happily. Marinette's heart clenched at the look of true happiness on her partners face. Too long had he been without happiness, now it was time to right that wrong. He deserved all the love possible, and then some. 

Nino looked to Marinette, "congrats, Mari, you've finally got both men of your dreams," he teased. Marinette flushed.

Adrien smirked, and it was only Chat that Marinette was seeing, and that caused her to flush further. "Didn't know you paid that much attention to me."

"Shut up, Chat," Marinette looked away.

Alya laughed and gave Adrien a high five. "Got the mighty Ladybug blushing, who would have thought." 

Nino grinned, "not that uncommon an occurrence."

All four laughed, and Marinette relaxed completely into Adrien's embrace. The blonde squeezed her hand softly. Yes, they would be alright. They were friends, nothing was going to stop that. Adrien and Marinette could be together without worry for akuma, and they would have their friends support. 

Alya's phone beeped and she looked down at it, then back to Adrien and Marinette with a powerful smile. "Looks like you've got a call. Eiffel tower, where's the surprise." 

"Tikki?" Marinette called, and the little ladybug flew towards her face, ready for business. Marinette beamed. 

"Plagg?" Adrien's kwami wasn't quite so forthcoming, and lazily floated up to Adrien. Marinette laughed at the black cat, explained what Tikki had been saying previously. 

Marinette sent a grin to Alya, as she transformed into Ladybug. "Well, we can't leave the akuma waiting, can we?" Ladybug said with a wink to her friends. 

"My Lady?" Chat held out his hand, and Ladybug graciously took it, holding onto him as they shot out of her room and into the open air of Paris. 

Ladybug held a smile the entire time she fought the akuma, which distracted it enough to easily take it down. Ladybug gave Chat her customary fist bump, then pulled him in for a kiss. Chat was the one flushing. "I'll never get used to that."

"Yes you will," Ladybug murmured.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Do you have time for an interview?" Alya's voice popped into the picture and Ladybug sent Chat an amused smile. 

Given that they'd both used their abilities, they had to decline, but Ladybug guaranteed one after school. Alya would just have to wait. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the balcony to her own house, and if anyone saw two teenagers gazing happily into each other's eye with two exhausted kwami grazing on the platter of food, well, who were they to tell them to stop? Marinette knew they'd be alright, he was her unlucky black cat, but her lucky charm. Hawkmoth could throw them an army and nothing would change their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter :) don't think I'll do more but hoped you liked where this one went :)


End file.
